


The New Problem

by JettaRenton



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-TFP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JettaRenton/pseuds/JettaRenton
Summary: Post TFP. Sherlock discovers that he always misses something but he never thought he would miss something as obvious as being in love. What is one suppose to do with that information? Molly discovers that maybe she needs a break, a friend and a new perspective. What she certainly doesn't need is Sherlock Holmes' weird behaviour or her own secrets coming to light...





	1. Sherlock I

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Let me start this by saying I am by no means a writer! In fact I have never written a fic before! However after lurking around the Sherlock/Sherlolly fandom for the past 18 months I decided to give it a try. After watching The Final Problem, it seemed hard not to write something. 
> 
> Now this is un-beta'd and I have only edited it myself so it could still have terrible mistakes but maybe just suspend your belief ever so slightly ;)
> 
> Without giving away plot, this is basically my version of my head cannon for a future season 5 if I was Moffat/Gatiss. 
> 
> Fair warning; This is a sherlolly story but there will be a fair amount of Molliarty (not enough of it IMO) and a tinsy bit of Adlock. 
> 
> If this chapter is deemed to be atrocious, I will probably just let this whole writing gig fade into the sunset. I can give up pretty easy ;) 
> 
> Okay onto the story...

It was late. Incredibly late. Too late to be visiting people at their homes. However even Sherlock realised this must be resolved immediately. 

He only just finished sorting out everything that has happened this past 12 hours or more at Musgrave Hall. Greg handled the fallout of getting Euros back to Sherringford. John, of course, went straight back to Rosie. Into the comfort of his unconditional love in the face of a horrible emotional day. 

Sherlock already felt the need to make the trek across town to the place he goes when he needs to hide. When he needs help without judgment. When he needs to be loved (without acknowledging it or even thinking of it). He needed to go to Molly. 

He was half way there in a cab, half asleep before he realised that the phone call would be an issue. An issue that he must make right with her. He has no idea how. He wants the comfort (and love) of a dear friend who has always been there for him without questions. He did not want to deal with this now, right after finding out about Euros, Victor, Mycrofts years of betrayal.

Suddendly after 3 little words, that all seemed rather impossible. Euros had done something he has worked so hard on for years. She made them (Molly, Sherlock.. hell even John and Mycroft) to deal with this messy emotional situation. 

Sherlock felt a rising rage and aggression flow through his veins. How dare his sister do this to him? To Molly? Their relationship was always work. Especially on the part of Sherlock. To be there with her in moments of despair, and not give in. To not surrender to the easy chance of falling into her. To use her feelings of love and immerse himself in it. He had moments where he knocked on her door wanting to tell her pretty lies to make her bind her pure heart to his blackened one (and to hopefully save it). Moments like the Fall, after Johns wedding, after Mary passed away. All these times Sherlock thought he could give in to his impulses. 

 

But he never did, he was a better man than using Molly to make himself feel better. He would have done that when he knew her before John. But not now...  
Euros has ruined that. Now, now he had to face that what he feels for Molly isn't feelings of friendship. He could never classify her in his mind as a friend. She was so much more than that...

 

Now as he sat in the black cab that is getting closer and closer to his emotional ruin, Sherlock has to acknowledge that he felt relief. Bone-shaking relief that Molly is alive. That she answered her phone. That their were no explosives in her flat. That she had said I love you.. that she made him admit something he had locked inside him so deep and yet so on surface.   
The reason he could never classify Molly in his brain as a friend is because she isn't. Not really, it's because what he feels for her is beyond friendship. He loves her...  
Romantically, sentimentally, the way that someone would complete him as a human being kind of way (as John so aptly put it)

 

Sherlock understood sexual attraction. He felt enough when he was younger. He feels it every time he wonders back to what The Woman is doing. When he hears that breathy moan on his phone.   
If he was being truly honest with himself (and why not after today?) that he felt enough in Mollys presence and choose to let his mind ignore it or kill it. With horrible insults and terrible actions.   
Molly was, objectively beautiful. She doesn't know how make herself fit in the world. Big bright jumpers, baggy pants and the occasional whimsical hairstyle to make her try to fit in with the rest of the boringness of the world but just never quite so. But Sherlock often thought of her in ways that certainly a "married to his work- high functioning sociopath" certainly shouldn't. 

Images of Molly unbidden coming springing out of all sorts of places in his mind palace. Naked, moaning, grasping for breathe, whispering in his ear...

 

Sherlock jolts abruptly in the cab as it stops in front of Mollys townhouse. He pays the driver as he tried to rid himself of these images.   
Sherlock certainly understands sexual attraction, love however he does not.

Sherlock stands on the curb of the road looking at Molly house. The front lights are off, but the faded light of a lamp let's Sherlock know that Molly is awake. Unsuccessful in her attempts to sleep. He is suddenly nervous.   
What does he do with the information ofthe emotional context of today's endeavours? So he loves her? So what?   
Does he wants things to change? Does he want to be her boyfriend?   
Images of Molly living in 221B, working on experiments together in a newly renovated kitchen, making him tea and making her excellent ginger nuts, helping him educate Rosie and take care of Mary's lasting legacy in the world, and images of sitting on his chair in 221B with Molly on his lap, lips attached to his as the world paces on around them and his mind would be quiet. 

Sherlock thinks that all sounds pretty great really but even he realises that is not how a relationship with Molly Hooper would work. She would want more than the basics. She would dates, flowers, courtship and all that terrible stuff all women dream about. Sherlock knew he wasn't capable of that. He just couldn't be that person. He may be emotionally a better man than he was 6 years ago. But he wasn't the man that Molly Hooper deserved.   
So that was that. Sherlock became resolved in letting Molly know that whatever happened on that 3 minute phone call that he would make sure it would not ruin their friendship. He didn't need to tell her about his personal relevations of his feelings for her. She would just get ideas. No no Sherlock knew what to do now...

 

She opened the door in the 3rd knock. Like she knew he would darken her doorstep in the early hours to explain himself. Sometimes he forgets how intelligent she is. Of course she knows there is more going on then just a weird phone call and 3 minutes of hell. 

Molly had always been able to see him. Even when he didn't know there was more to see in him then a junkie sociopath with a habit of turning people away. Suddenly a deep resounding warmth floods his veins as he looks at her in her exhausted state. 

She is wearing a small singlet (clinging to her skin, revealing a sliver of pale, creamy skin along her hips that he wishes he could drag his lips across) and ever so tiny sleeping shorts. He hair is in a messy bun on the top of her head. He thinks she looks devastating. He can see himself grabbing her by her tiny waist and dispelling that tiny top from her skin and colliding together on the couch. All warm skin and breathy sighs. 

Sherlock finally works himself out of his stupor to see Molly gesturing for him to come inside. He suddenly remembers his resolution he made to himself outside. Time to fix them and let their friendship be salvaged. 

"I got a call from your brother. He explained what happened. Mentally ill sister put you, John and him through some tests" Molly was pottering around the kitchen making tea like she always does when he arrives like this.   
"Basically. Some were designed to test my knowledge, others to test my emotional capacity. I did however solve my first ever case".  
Sherlock finds the words easy now. He tells her about Victor, about how he changes his memories, about moriarty and all the things she made him do. Molly sits and listens patiently.   
"And now Euros is going back to Sherringford and I will make sure she gets the help she needs." Molly smiles at that. Like she satisfied with the end of the story. She asked no questions about anything he said, he didn't even bring up the phone call. He knows he could leave now without mentioning it and she would let it be However he knows that would be a mistake. 

 

"Aren't you going to ask me about the phone call. Why I called you?" Molly is already cleaning up the tea set and starting to walk back to the kitchen as I ask her. Her back is turned to me as she answers so I cannot read her face. He finds that he can't deduce how is she feeling at this point.   
"I'm assuming it was one of her tests. You said she wanted to do tests on how you work. I guess she wanted to get you to be emotional. Your brother said there was a coffin in an empty room. That she threatened to explode my flat if you didn't make me say it. Mycroft had some guys come around 20 mins ago to get rid of the cameras."  
Sherlock feels slightly bewildered that she knows everything. That he doesn't have to explain everything. He is also bewildered at her behaviour. She is being so un-Molly like. She is detached and cold. She knows what this visit was all about and how she is protecting herself.   
Sherlock begins to try to explain the situation in more detail. The desire to see Molly smile again is suddenly the most important thing he can do right now. However as Molly walks back into the sitting room she puts up her as if to stop his words from pouring out.   
"Sherlock I get it. You had to make me say it to save my life. I thought you were just being cruel for some petty case. But you did all that to save me. It's fine."  
Sherlock finally gets to look at Molly's face while she is talking to him. He can tell straight away it is not fine..  
"Molly.. I.."  
"I want to apologise"  
"Excuse me? Why? You apologise to me?"  
This is one of the rare times Sherlock is flabbergasted.   
"It was a bit shitty of me to ask you to say it first. I know that must have been difficult for you but I was just so annoyed you were making me do this. I just wanted you to take you down a peg I guess. I know you didn't mean it.. it's all fine. Now we have chatted about it, we can leave it in the past yeah?"   
And with that she motions to a confused Sherlock to the door, as if to say it is done now and for him to disappear. Sherlock follows her lead as he tries to figure out how this conservation got away from him. She is saying all the right things but he can't help but feel that this isn't right. He can't leave like this. As he opens her front door to walk outside, he suddenly turns back around and thinks of some way to salvage something with her. 

 

"You said it twice.." Molly is looking at him directly in the eye as his fingers clutch at the door handle. He suddenly feels behind again.   
He knows he didn't need to say it twice. But he did. The second time was not intended.. it just came out of his body like a deep secret buried within. As he said it the second time he could feel his mind realising that it was true. All the little moments with Molly that didn't make sense. Suddenly they did.  
" I did"  
"Why? You didn't need to say it twice."  
Sherlock was standing at a crossroads. This is moment to figure out what he wants. He knows Molly has brought this up for a reason. She knows he can either admit the messy truth and they fumble through some kind of attempt at something (relationship?) or he can lie and let things be as they always have.   
"You didn't respond immediately. I felt the need to repeat it to get you to say it. Keep in mind I thought I had less than 30 seconds to save you and you were not responding."  
"Right. Of course. That's what I thought you would say."  
Sherlock was happy with his choice until she said that. Now it feels wrong, dirty. Maybe he should say something else to make her smile again.   
" I suppose you are off to Johns tonight since your flat is still not ready. Goodnight Sherlock"  
And with that Molly turned her back on Sherlock and walked back down her hallway to her bedroom. 

 

Sherlock turns and closes the door. As he walks back out to the curb on the street, waiting for a cab he can't help but feel that everything is wrong. That what he did in Mollys house was more grevious than what he did on the phone to her earlier in the day. He lied to her directly and left her with the impression that he was the same bastard he always was. 

 

Maybe he is. Maybe he hasn't changed. Maybe if he took a risk with her and told her the truth he would still be trying to be better.

He knows he made the wrong choice. But he also knows that it is too late now. It is what it is.


	2. John I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson is trying to solve a mystery. The mystery of what the bloody hell is going on with Sherlock?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems like story must be ok, no one sent me hateful messages so that's always good. 
> 
> Okay time to add add Dr Watson to the story. It's gonna take some time to get back to Sherlocks perspective. Molly will be next after this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! XX

Chapter 2:

A few weeks later...

 

 

John Watson would like to think he was a reliable loyal sort of fellow. However in this instance he thinks he has rather gone and cocked it up. Only he would completely misread his roster at the clinic and have to unexpectedly call upon one of his ever-so generous friends to help him look after his daughter. 

Well not all his friends are so generous with their time. One rather large coat-wearing prat would definitely be considered as not of those friends. However, Molly Hooper was a different story. 

 

As he slowly (oh so slowly) trudges down the road to Mollys townhouse, he wonders when Molly became one of his most reliable friends. Surely at some point well before Mary? During the fall? Probably before than. John shakes his head as he walks as he knows it doesn't really matter. He is just happy he has a friend like Molly Hooper. 

He can see why Sherlock would include her in his very small circle of friends (a group he once thought he was the sole inhabiter of). She never fails to help and want to be the person to pick up the pieces. Sometimes John wonders how she can possibly deal with it all (It being Sherlock.. and recently him).   
Finally he makes it to Mollys front door. All the lights are on and he can faintly hear the sounds of pleasant coo-ing and childlike giggles. Hearing those little giggles makes John feel like the pain of the last few months bearable. 

John instantly feels a wave of guilt rush over him as Molly opens the door. She looks exhausted. Sometimes John forgets that Molly was Mary's friend too. That she is grieving too. That she loves (in love) with Sherlock too. That she has been dealing with the same thing he has for the past few months. Just always in the background, suffering in silence. John immediately envelopes her in a hug. It probably makes him feel better about his guilt of using her as a free babysitter than to actually comfort her. 

"God Molly I'm such a tosser. You look exhausted. Promise this won't happen again, I will be double checking my rosters at the clinic until the day I retire."  
"It's fine John. I've done it so many times at Barts too. I'm always happy to look after this little cutie."   
As they make their way back into the living room, Rosie spots John and beams at him. John immediately picks up his baby girl and hugs her tight. He doesn't know how he would get through the last few months without this little girl. 

John collapses on Mollys couch in a giant heave with his baby girl in tow. He just needs to sit for a second. It's been a hectic month. This time last month he was doing his best ignoring Sherlock, neglecting the care of his daughter and getting fooled by his therapist/Sherlock sister. However since Sherringford, things have been better. John has been spending most of his free time with Sherlock helping him fix 221B and recover for the endless drama of the Holmes family. 

However John had a slight ulterior motive for collapsing on Mollys couch. He needs to find out what's going on with Sherlock. Specifically with Sherlock and Molly. 

Sherlock is behaving weird. Well, weirder than normal. In some ways, he has never seen Sherlock so sure of himself, of his emotions and thoughts. Discussions on Eurus, Mycroft deceptions, Jim Moriarty's continued torment and the deletion of a major childhood trauma (and dear friend) made John realise that Sherlock understood what he feels in regards to all these issues. He was truly becoming a real boy... 

But, any discussion of The Phone Call and Sherlock does something weird. He acts totally normal. Which for Sherlock with his new capacity for real emotional reactions makes John suspicious. Any discussion of those 3 minutes or Molly Hooper in general and suddenly Sherlock of old pops up. Cold, detached, aloof and absolutely closed off. Something happened. 

Now John isn't Mary. He doesn't believe that Sherlock has secret warm and gooey feelings for Molly (God Mary use to go on and on about it). But he was there. He heard Sherlock say those little words...  
Obviously the first time didn't count. He didn't mean it. But the second time...  
John has been around his best friend to know his "I'm-a-bloody-genius-I've-worked-it-out" voice. He literally hears it all the time. And he heard it on that day. On that phone call with Molly Hooper when he said it the second time. 

When John found out that Sherlock went straight to Molly after Sherringford, some part of him had hoped Sherlock would come back to the destroyed 221B with rumpled clothes and lipstick stained skin. But he didn't. In fact he came back looking a bit empty. 

Any attempt to get anything out of Sherlock in regards to Molly was futile. He would change the subject, ignore him or just fuck off to his mind palace for hours. John knew he had to get answers from Molly.

221B was nearly completely fixed. New furniture has been added to accommodate Rosie and others (a big yellow chair, that when John questioned Sherlock who it was for, Sherlock gave him a look to say "make your deductions"). However Molly had not been over once. Any attempts to get her to babysit Rosie at 221B (or 221C while it was being renovated) were ignored. Teas and Dinners with Mrs Hudson would bumped for other appointments or work. 

Johns mission now was to fix whatever was happening with Sherlock and Molly. 

 

"Do you mind if I just sit here for a second? Been a long day.. been a long couple of weeks actually"  
"Of course John. Do you want to have a glass of wine? I was just about to open a bottle" Molly smiles and wonders off to the kitchen to collect a bottle of cheap wine. And sits across from John in the armchair as she pours two glasses.   
"Who knew renovating would be so hectic? I always thought people got stressed because of how much money it costs. We aren't even flitting the bill and I'm still all stressed by it. Hell its not even my house"   
"Oh... I thought you and Rosie were going to move back in. I mean it would make sense right?"  
"Logically yeah. But I'm not ready." What he isn't ready for goes unsaid but completely understood by Molly.   
"You should come over and check it out Mols."  
"Hmm I will soon. Work has been busy. Actually I have been meeting up with some old friends from university. A couple of girls. Ran into them at a new coffee shop I was trying."   
"Girls? From uni? I bet you girls got into trouble." John chuckles at the idea of Molly being anything but a goody two shoes. Molly looks him dead in the eye and does that little half smirk she does. But then he remembers that despite the awfully girly jumpers, Molly is a girl who choose to cut up dead bodies as a job, that doesn't bat an eyelid at breaking laws for Sherlock and falls in love with sociopaths and psychopaths. He thinks the smirk makes a lot of sense really. 

"So? We gonna talk about the elephant in the room?"  
"What's do you mean John?"   
"Sherlock"  
Molly sighs "what is there to say John?"   
"I have tried to talk to him about you. About what happened at Sherringford. But I am getting nothing. Help me out here Mols."  
"Well sounds like he went through a lot. Probably take some time to get over it John. He will fine." Molly goes back to sipping her wine, completely unfazed.   
"I know. But I meant more about what happened with you. The phone call."  
John watches her closely to see if she has any reaction. She has none. John is now seriously worried.   
"Mycroft explained it all John."  
"And Sherlock came and seen it straight away?" He says it like a question, but they both knew that he knew that was true.  
"He came in the middle of the night. We had tea. We talked about it. He said he didn't want it to ruin our friendship. I told him it was fine and to forget about it. Haven't seen him since." Molly sits back in her armchair as she takes another sip of wine.   
"Friendship?"  
"That's what he said." Molly starts to sound a bit fed up with this discussion. John thinks he now knows what is going on.   
"So he lied then."  
"Huh?" Molly looks so confused. Her face is furrowed as if she can't work out the words John had just spoke.   
"He lied. I don't know if you know but I was there. During the phone call I mean. I heard what you heard. You know the second time he said it, I could tell he meant it. Now does that means he loves you like a man loves a woman? I don't know but I know that he feels something. For you. Specifically." John looks at Molly to assess her reaction. She looks disbelieving and slightly over it.   
"I asked him. Pretty much point blank. Why did he say it twice. Wanna know what he said? Because I was taking too long. Needed me to say THOSE WORDS so he repeated himself. Didn't mean anything."

John looked at Molly and knew that they both know the same facts. Molly isn't stupid, in fact when it comes to Sherlock she is only person who can see him for who he really is. John should have expected that she knew (or at least had a feeling) that the second time he said that there might be some truth to it. But when she confronted him with it, Sherlock in typical fashion went to his default setting with Molly. A bastard. 

"Maybe I can talk to him. Get him to get his head out of his arse and come back here and talk to you properly."  
"John, I gave him a chance. An opening to change something between us. To see if what I heard in his voice on the phone was real. But he choose to do nothing. To be my friend, to go back to how things have always been. There is no point in talking to him about it. It's over.."  
John felt his mind snap at Mollys declaration. What does she mean it's over? What...? John felt desperate. He needs her to have hope in Sherlock. John decides to unveil something he is sure Mycroft didn't tell her. 

"Did you know there was a coffin in that room that was intended for you?" John looks at Molly. He has her attention. She looks curious. Obviously Mycroft neglected to tell her this part.   
"So after the phone call, Sherlock was all business yeah? Just straight to his sister and back to the problem. But when Eurus revealed that there were no bombs in here, that you weren't in danger. Sherlock snapped. Like beyond snapped. He physically tore apart the coffin laid out for you with his bare hands. I've never seen him so emotional. So angry. Because of you Molly. Because he knew he got tricked into hurting you, that the thought of you dying left him a wreck."   
John looks to Molly. Her eyes start to pool with tears. But her face looks tormented. She gets up quickly and goes to walk to the kitchen.   
"Doesn't matter John. He made his choice."  
"Molly.."  
"And I have made mine John. I need to leave. To go. I can't do this anymore..."


	3. Molly I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Mollys thoughts. She is emotional and out of wine. What's a girl to do?

Chapter 3: 

 

"I can't do this anymore..." Molly looks at John and tries her best not to give in. What John just told her was enlightening to say the least. Both Mycroft and Sherlock didn't inform her about a coffin marked for her. Molly can see John trying to figure out what she means. When she says she is done, she means it. She is fed up. Fed up with her life, her work, with THEM. 

 

"Mary was my friend too John.." she can hear it in her voice. The desperate need to let everyone know "I'm here too you know. I'm a person with feelings too". Everyone always forgets Molly Hooper.  
"Jesus Mols I know. I know I'm sorry. Of course you are upset. But what do you mean? You can't anymore? You don't mean like leave, do you?" John sounds desperate. Like he knows that Sherlock would be unbearable if I ever left London. Who would Sherlock ask for a thousand favors and ask for nothing in return if it wasn't me?  
"The past few months have been hard. I need a break." Molly knows that she could never leave London forever. She has a job she loved, a pseudo-family of misfits that she would miss dearly and a little girl that needs her to help care for her the way her own mother never could. 

 

John looked relieved as soon as he realized that by leave she didn't mean forever.  
"Those girls I was telling you about from my uni days. They are going away to France for a few months. They invited me along. I wasn't going to go but then, well everything happened the past few weeks..." Molly can feel herself getting choked up as she reasons with John.  
"Totally understandable Mols! Sounds fun. You deserve a break too! How long is this holiday? Rosie will miss you." Molly smiles at John, despite what he thinks Molly knows John is a good man and a good friend.  
"12 weeks" John looks a bit shocked. Obviously he thought it would be a bit less than that  
"3 months? Wow! Long time. We will definitely miss you. Well we will have to throw you a going away party. Maybe at my place? 221B will not be ready for sure. When you free for a few drinks?"  
"Anytime in the next 18 hours I suppose." Molly smirks at John. She honestly didn't think anyone would want to throw her a party. It's just a holiday. She planned on sending a few people a text message with the details. John was one of those people.  
"Wha?"  
"I'm leaving tomorrow John"  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Molly just shrugs. It's getting late. She has to pack..  
"I had a text message waiting to be sent out to everyone to tell people. It's no big deal John. It's a holiday. I'll be back before anyone knows it"  
"Was Sherlock one of those people with a text planned?"  
"No"  
"So you weren't going to tell him?"  
"He wouldn't notice unless he needs me at the morgue. There are other people at the morgue that can help him. He won't even notice I am gone. Plus you would tell him anyway. No need to send him a message when I send you one"

 

John looks absolutely boggled at this whole conservation. Molly feels a bit giddy inside knowing that she can still ruin Johns expectations of her. He has always liked putting her in neat little boxes in his mind.  
"Well I guess I'll see you in 3 months Mol. Don't be a stranger. Text, call, email whatever. I know you think I am talking about Sherlock when I say we need you. But I mean me and Rosie. We will miss you" John gives Molly the warmest hug with Rosie bundled in his arms between them. John walks over to the door and turns back to Molly ready to say something. Just like Sherlock did the last time she seen him

 

"Molly about Sherlock..."  
"John, I just want you know that if Mary and you hadn't made me godmother to that little  
one, I might have decided that leaving properly would be the right thing to do. I don't have much keeping me here really. But now I have her. And I will take care of Rosie forever."  
"Molly.. I will fix this. I will make Sherlock realize what he is missing. I promise"

 

And with that John closed Mollys front door and walked back into the night. Molly leaned her head against the back of the door, willing herself to breathe. That conservation took more out of her than she had hoped. Molly starts looking around for her wine. She definitely needs it now. 

It's empty. Guess she will have to take a walk down the road to the local off license. 

As Molly moves to pick up her wallet and keys, her fingers catch a silver bracelet that had been sitting in her key bowl for years. She runs her fingertips along the charms. But along one specific charm. A tiny magpie dangling along the curve of the bracelet. 

No... no time to think of that now. She has to pack for 3 months away. Wine is a must. 

\----------------------------

The air is cool but Molly welcomes it. She always liked cold days. Makes her choice to wear jumpers everywhere to be practical. She walks down to the block in search of alcohol to help deal with tonight (or the past few weeks to be honest). 

But she has got that feeling. That feeling that Sherlock has always harped on about to her. The feeling of being watched (or followed). She tries not to give herself away but it's hard. She feels a certain panic rise. She makes it to the off license without being accosted. For that she is grateful. 

She walks to wine racks and pretends to be deciding what she wants when she spots who has been following her. She spins around rapidly to catch them in the act. 

"Didn't expect it to you"  
"What are you doing out at 11:35 on a Wednesday night? By yourself?"  
"Oh sorry! Didn't realize you were my guardian! Is there some dangers lurking in the corners I should be worried about?"  
"You see that car across the road four doors down. It's..."  
"My security detail. I know" with that Molly goes back to her wine. She has a difficult choice to make. Girly and fruity or dry and hard to swallow?  
"Wha? How did you know about that? Did Sherlock point it out to you? He would do that.."  
"I know a lot you think I don't know" Dry and how to swallow it is. Molly picks up the Riesling. Molly goes to pay hoping her new security guard would leave her be but alas Anthea follows.  
"What I don't know is why you are on my detail? Never have been before. I always figured you were too important. Too attached to Mycrofts every need"  
"I'm not. I just had another.. thing I had to do in the area. Seen you walking down the street by yourself. Thought I would come see what you would be doing at this time of night"  
"Wallowing in wine. Wanna join?" Molly meant it as a joke but couldn't help but think having Anthea over for a few drinks could be good. She can help with this packing mission. 

Molly wouldn't say Anthea and her were friends. But friendly. Occasionally she would see her whenever Mycroft happened to be in Mollys orbit. Which was often enough when dealing with Sherlock and his nefarious plans. 

Anthea shrugs and follows Molly out and they both trek back to Mollys place. Molly tries to get what "thing" Anthea was doing. But she won't budge on betraying National Secrets. 

 

Eventually they make it back to Mollys place and quickly get through half a bottle of wine. They are currently going through Mollys wardrobe.  
"What kind of holiday do you want to have?"  
"A fun one?"  
"So men then? Maybe a fling?"  
" I wouldn't be a oppose to that"  
"Okay. Well then you are packed. Can't take any of those". She points to Mollys wardrobe like it's an infectious disease.  
"Oh come on.. that's just mean"  
"Can I ask? Why the jumpers? Why the baggy clothes?"  
"Firstly it's cold in the morgue. Jumpers are the only way to make sure I don't freeze to death"  
"Right. That's fine. But you wear them outside of the morgue"  
"... I like them"  
"Do you like them or is it because you can hide in them?"  
Molly has no answer. Well she does, but she defiantly isn't telling Anthea the answer. She has had too much wine, she is getting ideas. Every girlfriend Molly has had wants the jumpers to go. None have succeeded. Molly likes them...

"Okay okay fine. But you have got these new girlfriends. You are going away to a romantic country for months with a bunch of single girls and you talk big about becoming a new person, needing a break from Molly Hooper. But what's different? When you get back I mean"

She has defiantly had too much wine. She becomes even more perceptive with wine in her system. No wonder she works for the government. Molly regrets inviting her over now if she was going to just attack her jumpers and her obvious deluded new attitude. 

"Okay I won't take anything. I'll just buy stuff in France. Get myself a French fling and come back to London completely different. Right?... right?"  
"Right" Anthea nods her head like that's exactly what's going to happen. But they both know that it probably won't. Suddenly Molly becomes more determined to change her life. She can do this. She can become a different person. A person people never forget about, a person people don't abuse and neglect, a person who is... loved. By someone.

Molly invites Anthea to stay the night on her couch. They had more drinking to do. They gossip about the Holmes family and their strange little life's in the Holmes universe. 

\----------------------------

Molly wakes up the next day feeling the need for caffeine immediately. She goes out to her coffee machine and see that Anthea let her a message on her bright pink stationary. 

 

WHEN YOU GET BACK, YOU AND I WILL GO OUT FOR DRINKS (AND NOT CHEAP WINE) IN ONE OF YOUR NEW PARISIAN OUTFITS. PROMISE 

-A

P.S- GET THOSE GIRLFRIENDS OF YOURS TO PICK OUT YOUR NEW WARDROBE. PLEASE!

 

Molly laughs and looks at the time. She has a plane to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch the clues in this chapter...
> 
> Also I love Riesling by the way. Defiantly don't think it's hard to swallow. But I feel like Molly would only like sweet/girly wine!!


	4. John II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells Sherlock about Mollys departure.

Chapter 4

 

 

That very same morning, John woke up early with the sounds of his adoring daughter ringing through his ears. He attended to his daughter and wished that she could just sleep in on the days he had off (inevitably she would always sleep longer on the days he had to go to work). 

John feels pretty weary. After last night with Molly, he knows he has to go see Sherlock and tell him about Mollys departure. John pulls out his phone and sends his usual morning text message 

DID YOU GET ANY SLEEP LAST NIGHT  
-J

John also decides he should check on another friend that he always forgets. 

HAVE FUN MOL!!ILL TAKE CARE OF BOTH OUR BABIES WHILE YOU ARE AWAY  
-J

John sends the message without thinking but realizes after he hits send that Molly might think the message was suppose to inspire some guilt for leaving him alone with Sherlock and Rosie. It wasn't. He scrambles to think of some kind of apology to send her when his phone beeps. 

COULDNT. TOO MUCH TO WORRY ABOUT.  
-SH  
DO I WANT THE SAME WALLPAPER OR A NEW ONE?  
-SH  
ALSO 'C' DOESNT HAVE A COMFORTABLE BED.  
-SH  
...

GET ME A CASE  
-SH 

John sighs and starts to look through emails for cases as he gets ready for his day off (never really a day off in Sherlocks presence). Rosie seems particularly needy today and he feels like Sherlock will soon join her in pouting all day when he tells him of Mollys news. 

John sighs and makes his way, with Rosie in tow off to Baker St. 

\-------------------------

John trundles into Baker St and drops Rosie off with Mrs Hudson. 221A seen some minor roof damage with the explosion but Sherlock saw that Mrs Hudsons flat be the first thing fixed. 221B could wait but Mrs Hudson needed to be at 221A or England would fall. 

John immediately goes down to 221C (his temporary residence) to find Sherlock. He found an interesting case via the email. Missing husband, left without a trace. John is sure Sherlock will think it's boring but it's the best he could find in the email. Nonetheless Sherlock isn't in 221C. 

 

He finds him upstairs in the burnt ruins of 221B. Most of everything that isn't salvageable has been cleared out but it is still burnt to a crisp. In the center of the room, Sherlock sits in his chair. The exact same chair he always had. Brand new. Its no surprise to John that Sherlock would buy his chair first before even getting the floor fixed. 

Sherlock is dressed for the day including belstaf. He clearly wants John to think he is in his Mind Palace. With the pray hands under his chin and face devoid of emotion, John can tell the difference of pretend and reality. 

"Rosie is downstairs with Mrs Hudson. Found you a case. You will hate it though"

Silence from Sherlock. Not entirely unusual, Sherlock will respond when something catches his attention. Normally John would be sitting in his chair across from Sherlock at this point. But of course Sherlock didn't bother re-buying his chair straight away. 

"It's a missing husband. Probably just wanted to get away from his wife. But it's the best I could get from the emails. Seems like master criminals want to leave you alone currently"  
"How boring"  
"How was Eurus? You went yesterday right?"  
"You know I did. Why ask again? Oh! Trying to get me to talk about it I suppose... she still isn't conversing. Only through my playing does she seem to want to engage. More work to be done there"  
"Well I would love to know about what her and Moriarty talked about at Christmas years ago. I suppose you will get it out of her one day"  
"It's not an interrogation John. She is my sister. A sister I never knew. I would like to know her"  
"She tried to kill you and me. And your own brother."  
"Don't you think I know that? I have already given her my forgiveness. No point ruminating in guilt about what she did. She isn't like me... she isn't functioning John!"

John takes a step back. He hit a nerve with Sherlock. John has had this conversation with Sherlock numerous times in the past few weeks. He admires Sherlocks ability to be mature about his sister and her condition and actions but John can't help but still feel uneasy about it.  
He knows if he doesn't keep pushing Sherlock to engage with the events of the past few months, Sherlock would close right up. 

John knows he needs to tell Sherlock about Molly and her holiday. He knows it's not permanent but he can't help but think Sherlock will not take it well. Especially since she told John it's basically because of The Phone Call that she feels the need to leave. To leave London, to leave her friends, to leave Sherlock. Even if it's temporary.

"So Rosie was with Molly last night"  
"Obviously. You were at work and Rosie wasn't here. You have other friends but not people who would take Rosie on such short notice. So Molly Hooper it is"  
John watches Sherlock closely. He knows Sherlock loves to say that John sees but doesn't observe. But lately John feels like he can see Sherlock clearer than ever. Maybe because Sherlock has been more engaged with his emotions and If John knows anything, it's human emotion.  
"Felt a bit bad in the end. She is clearly exhausted. Got a lot going on too I suppose. You never told me what happened that night"  
"What night?"  
"After Sherringford"  
"Nothing to tell. I explained to her everything. Mycroft had already told her the bare facts. They got the cameras out. That's all"

John observed Sherlock change immediately. To an average person, Sherlock would look exactly the same. However John could see Sherlock actively trying to be calm and detached. Anytime John talked about Molly or anything close to The Phone Call, Sherlock would go back to Sherlock 1.0. His cold, calm and unfazed demeanor of old would take hold. John thinks Sherlock is actively trying not to feel whatever he feels for Molly every time he forced to think of her. Now John isn't sure what Sherlock feels for Molly. He hopes it's what he had with Mary. 

"She is leaving"

John lets that lie between. Almost as if it's a tangible thought between them. It's a bit manipulative to make Sherlock think she is going away forever but John thinks of it as an experiment. He feels like Sherlock would appreciate that reasoning. 

If John wasn't looking at Sherlock with a discerning eye, he would have missed it. Sherlock showed no outwardly reaction to that news except one finger. The pinkie finger on Sherlocks right hand (still in Mind Palace Pray pose) twitches. And doesn't stop twitching. In fact, John would say it was shaking. Shaking uncontrollably. 

"For 3 months. Some holiday with some old girlfriends from uni. She said she needed to get away"  
"She needs it. She has been excessively tired"  
"How would you know? You haven't seen her in weeks!"  
"Don't need to. She has been tired for years"  
"Mmmm from dealing with you. I can relate"  
"Exactly John" with that Sherlock finally opens his eyes and looks at John. 

John suddenly feels for his best mate. He can read his mind so clearly right now. He sees it loud and clear in his eyes - "she deserves more than me. Stop pushing it"

"Well I guess you will have to get use to the other pathologists at Bart's for now"  
"They will be fine. They are perfectly serviceable. Molly won't be missed"

Outraged at that small comment, Johns right hand crushes into itself to make a fist.  
"Won't be missed? Seriously?"  
"The other pathologists are just as good as her. It will be fine"  
"She is your friend"  
"Yesss?"  
"You can't fool me. You text her all the time. You go to her flat when you want to get away. She has a spare of everything at her flat for you. She supplies you with all your bits and pieces for your stupid experiments and you won't miss her?"  
"We have gone longer without seeing or communicating with each other"  
"Only when it's on your terms. Because you were "dead" or because you were avoiding her fiancé. This is different. You won't be able to pop into Bart's to see her or text her when you want company. She won't come around with Rosie and babysit with her. No cutesy experiments and being lab partners. Nothing. Nothing for 3 months. Don't you get it? You will miss her. Because you love..."  
John chokes up. He doesn't know if Sherlock loves her but he knows that he let this rant become about him and his grief. Maybe Sherlock won't care...

Suddenly John feels a hand on his shoulder. Sherlock is right by his side and the cold demeanor is gone.  
"I'm sorry John"  
"Don't be... just remember what I told you on your birthday yeah? I know I was talking about another woman but you will miss her. I know you will"

Sherlock steps back and straightens himself.  
"Tell me about this case"

John sighs and pulls himself together. He still feels impossibly angry at Sherlock but knows he can't do anything about it. Obviously Sherlock made his decision about Molly and he is being stubborn about it. 

John follows Sherlock out of 221B and begins to tell him about the case. He can tell Sherlock immediately finds it boring but still goes along with it to waste time. 

John supposes that Sherlock has 3 months of time to kill. With distraction...

 

John looks at his phone. No response from Molly. He has never sent her a text without a response from her. This makes him feel uneasy...


	5. Sherlock II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock deals with Mollys departure...

3 weeks later.... 

 

Sherlock woke up on the couch with a start. He must have fallen asleep on the couch after coming back to the new 221B last night. The case was barely a 6 but did end in a rather enthralling chase around London's back alleys. He rationalized that all that energy exhibited had exhausted him to the point of napping on the couch like he was John. 

He could hear John and Rosie upstairs in their new rooms. Pottering around to begin the day, Sherlock rolled his eyes. Today was one of those dreaded days. The days when a case had just ended and he had no plans (at ALL) to cure his ever lasting boredom. 

He was due to go to Sherringford tomorrow with Mummy, Father and Mycroft, so there was no point visiting his ever so busy brother and antagonize him. 

Maybe he will go to Bart's. Molly might have an interesting corpse or experiment going in the lab. 

 

Its only when Sherlock is dressed and nearly out the door that he remembers that Molly Hooper won't be in the morgue or the lab or anywhere near Bart's. She will be the French Rivera (yes yes, he might have got Mycroft to give him a running surveillance of Mollys holiday- a voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Mary Watson loves questioning about Molly Hooper). 

He feels deflated. Intellectually he knows why she left. Why she felt the need to have a break. However he can't help but feel frustrated at her timing. After everything, the sudden realization that he is in wholly in love with her comes as a bit of a shock to his system. He knows he made his decision to not act on any feelings for her safety (and his sanity). But..

It should be his choice to avoid her (like always) when he can't comprehend the complexity of his feelings. It shouldn't be her choice to flee him. She always stays...

Now he is stuck in the position to pine over her. 

Sherlock straightens himself. The other staff at Bart's are just as brilliant and competent as Molly, they will do fine. 

That voice in his head pops back up- "brilliant eh?"

He swats it away like it's a visible bubble in the air around him. 

He walks out the door determined to not let Molly Hooper and her ridiculous holiday ruin his day. 

 

3 hours later... 

 

The other staff don't beam at his ingenious deductions or observations. No one brought him coffee. No one made slightly off-colour jokes to make him crack a smile. 

He won't be going back to Bart's for awhile. For 2 months and 1 week to be exact. 

Unless a case of 8 or above pops up...

\----------------------------------------

5 days later... 

 

He misses her. He doesn't let John know. He is sure to make sure that his demeanor towards anything to do with Molly is unfazed. It's hard work. 

Sherlock knows longing. He longed for London for two years when he was dead. He missed Johns companionship during that time as well. 

He has never had to miss her. Because she always there. Now she is not. He finds he hates it. 

\---------------------------------

8 days later.... 

 

He opens his eyes and looks over to the figure sitting on Johns chair. He sees her wearing something he has only seen her in once before. It's a white, short, flowing dress, with a small halo perched on top of her long flowing hair. He immediately knows this isn't real (she is in France, right?... right?). 

"Miss me?"  
"When are you coming back?"  
"Soon. Maybe never"  
"Why? Why leave?"  
"Because when you tell someone your darkest secret, you can't take it back Sherlock"  
"It wasn't a secret. We all knew Molly. I mean.."  
"You can't take it back Sherlock"  
"Molly.."  
"You can't close that wound. It's out now. You have deal with the consequences"  
"And what are the consequences?"  
"Nothing being the same..."

The Fantasy!Molly (he can't even pretend that her being here in his mind isn't a fantasy at this point) crouches down in front of him as he sits on his chair. He thinks he feels her hand slide up how thigh. He knows that can't be possible.. but it feels real.   
"Sherlock... I love you"

He feels his body become alight with pleasure. His blood seems to soar as the chemicals release into his system. He tries to stutter out a reply when John barges in... 

"Sherlock, Lestrade is here. Come downstairs"

Sherlock shakes off the scene in his minds eye. 

Good thing Lestrade is here. He needs a case.. desperately.

\-----------------------------------------

4 weeks later...

 

He trots out of bed to the smell of Mrs Hudsons scones. He always loves them fresh from the oven. Especially after such a invigorating case! 

He wanders down the hallway to the kitchen as he tries to get rid of the sleep induced cobwebs in his mind. He smiles pleasantly at the figure bustling around his kitchen. She always makes the best coffee in London. Sherlock thinks that an indisputable fact.

"Mmm smells good" Sherlock pinches a scone and his mug of coffee. He goes over to his usual chair and starts to munch on his scone as he watches her move about the kitchen like she owns it. Like it's her domain. 

"Where do you keep the sugar?"  
"You know where"  
"I do but not because it's my kitchen Sherlock. I know because you know"

Sherlock is confused. Of course she knows. Why wouldn't she know?

Suddenly she isn't wearing her cute polka dot pajamas. She is wearing that horrible rainbow sweater and her long hair is pulled back into her 'suitable for work' ponytail. 

She is making tea. She wasn't making tea before. 

It's like deja-vu. He feels like he has looked at her looking like this, doing this task a thousand times. 

"Molly, come sit in your chair.."

Inexplicably, Molly with her cutesy pajamas is back. She begins to skip directly into the lounge room with her mug in tow...

"Morning! I made scones Sherlock. John is downstairs with Rosie. Sherlock? Why are you just standing here in the kitchen like a stunned mullet?" 

 

"MRS HUDSON! Can you just..." Sherlock rubs his temples and breathes away the frustration. She has been doing this too often lately. 

Scenes of Molly in his Mind Palace have been invading every aspect of his life. He wishes he could say that he hates it. However, that would be a lie. 

He takes the scones that Mrs Hudson left and sets about his day, scowling the whole way through it. 

 

\------------------------------------------

10 days later...

 

Sherlock is aware John gets fairly regular emails from Molly with progress of her holiday. Sherlock also knows that John has tried to mention these emails on a few occasions. Sherlock pretends to not hear or care of Mollys adventure. 

Sherlock is getting pretty good at pretending. 

Because he, in fact does care. He doesn't necessarily like hearing how much fun she is having away (away from him). Nonetheless, hearing about her makes the distance between them bearable. 

\---------------------------------------

13 days later.....

 

She was suppose to be back yesterday. He tries not to panic. John nor Mrs Hudson fail to bring her up or any indication of her return. 

After a day off idiotic, mind numbingly dull clients, Sherlock begins to worry. 

Maybe something happened to her? Maybe she was on her way home and got in trouble somehow? 

Or worse, maybe she decided to never come back...

Finally he relents. Without letting John or Mrs Hudson know, he sends Mycroft an SOS. 

UPDATE ON M.H   
-SH

"Her last email said she might stay an extra week or two. Apparently they missed a few spots that they wanted to go to. She said she will give me a call when she gets back to London. I'll pick her up from the airport" John was trying to whisper to Mrs Hudson on the landing of steps outside the flat. He was failing in his endeavor. Sherlock could hear him just fine.   
"Sounds like she must be having a good time... Sherlock doesn't seem to notice she isn't about eh? Doesn't seem bothered. She should stay longer.."  
" Dunno Mrs H. He has been a bit off to me. He avoids any talk of Molly like his life depends on it..."

Sherlock ignores the rest of the conservation. It's all pointless. He got the information he wanted. Molly isn't harmed nor is she back in London. 

JUST FINE BROTHER MINE. HOWEVER NO RETURN FLIGHT HAS BEEN BOOKED UNDER HER NAME.   
-MH

WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO GET HER A MESSAGE OF YOUR CONSTANT ENQUIRIES TO HER WELL-BEING?   
-MH

PISS OFF  
-SH

 

INFORM ME WHEN RETURN FLIGHT IS BOOKED  
-SH


	6. John III/ Sherlock III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Greg get dolled up. Molly is back and Sherlock is a moth to a flame.

Chapter 6:

 

John hasn't always had many friends. He tended to have a small group that he was utterly devoted to. Rather than a large group that is hard to maintain. 

That was before. Before Sherlock, John would say he had more than one friend. Now he isn't so sure. Yes, Sherlocks friends are now his family (Greg, Mycroft, Mrs H, Molly...). But as he looks across the room at his old friend, he can't help but feel like being friends with Sherlock ruined his other friendships. 

The old friend in question is Mike Stanford. Tonight is his big night. Mike is being promoted to the prestigious St Bart's hospital board. John is attempting to be the good friend he use to be by being here at St Bart's annual spring charity ball. Mike's promotion is being announced tonight and he personally invited John along. John use to always like going to these kinds of things. The early years of Sherlocks acquaintance, John liked to going to be on the pull. Everyone employed at Barts would attend and get themselves all dolled up. They meant John use to try and find himself a nurse to flirt with. Once he was married, John went to these balls for Mary. Molly and Mary would think of it as a girls night out and have fun letting loose. 

Now they both aren't here. John wishes he wasn't. 

Nonetheless, he is here. With moral support- Greg Lestrade. Greg always missed these kinds of things because of cases or tensions with the wife getting in the way.  
Not this year. Greg made his mind up to come along as soon as John told him that Mary loved balls and that John really didn't want to go. 

Sherlock is out roaming about London looking for a document forger (specifically passports). Sherlock has never ever come to one of these things (despite being invited every year- he is basically un-official Bart's employee really). John wishes he was out on the case now. 

 

 

John surveys the crowd. Everyone looks great in the grand ballroom. White linen round tables with gold trimmed chairs litter the grand ballroom floor. They have kept some space for a dance floor but not many people are dancing. The entrance to the whole event is a long grand hallway. John scoffs at it when he sees how everyone suddenly wants to make a grand entrance. 

Greg is milling about the crowd. John can see him crowding himself around some of the nurses from the oncology department. Greg has been subtlety trying to get John to leave his position standing near the bar. John won't budge. 

HOWS THE CASE? ANYTHING AT THE WAREHOUSE?  
-JW

NO LUCK SADLY... WHERE ARE YOU? WHY ARENT YOU HERE? NOT AT WORK-TOO LATE AT NIGHT. ROSIE WITH MRS H. SO WHERE WOULD YOU BE?  
-SH

I TOLD YOU. BARTS BALL. FOR MIKE. GREG IS HERE TOO. WAS IT EMPTY?  
-JW

A BALL? ARE YOU BORED?  
-SH

John rolls his eyes. 

DID YOU FIND THE SPECIFIC INK?  
-JW

NO. I JUST SAID THAT. IS THIS HOW BORED YOU ARE AT THIS BALL? TEXTING ME THE SAME BORING QUESTIONS ABOUT A CASE THAT BARELY WARRANTS THE EFFORT.  
-SH

John puts down his phone on the bar. Sherlock has made his mood even more sour. He decides that more beer is warranted. He spins around on the spot and leans his back on the bar with a pint in his hand. He can see Greg and Mike having a fun time. 

He feels empty- he knows someone is missing. He misses her constantly but in moments like this, it is unbearable. He can imagine her out of the slightly empty dance floor having a whale of a time. Winking at him, scheming and gossiping with the various nurses of Bart's or Spending time with Molly and convincing her to flirt with the good looking doctors of Bart's. 

John then remembers that someone else is missing too. Molly- she was suppose to be back 5 days ago. She had sent one tiny text message assuring him not to worry, that she would be back soon. 

From the view of the bar, John has a direct view of the ever so long hallway to the front entrance of the room but Sherlock still manages to get the slip on him. 

"Oh you are bored. Hanging around the bar while the rest of the esteemed employees and guests are socialising" Sherlock pops up to side, standing ram straight with his hands behind his back. John reasons that Sherlock must have slipped in via the kitchen. Sherlock probably didn't know about the hallway, if he did he would have used it. The drama queen...  
"Did it occur to you that maybe I don't want to be here for other reasons?"  
"What reasons? Not the case? It's barely a 5. Distracting but not enticing. Definitely not the company. You have always been to these awful things before..."  
"Mary loved these things. Getting dressed up, drinking the night away, spending time with Moll.."  
"Right.. I see" Sherlock looks contrite. Like the reason didn't even occur to him.  
"Well I have another lead on the case. We can go now" Sherlock begins to start walking away, like John would just follow. He doesn't.  
"Can't. At least not yet. Mike hasn't made his speech. That's the whole reason I'm here"  
"Mike?"  
"Stanford..." John is still amazed at Sherlocks ability to be oblivious to the not important. 

Sherlocks phone starts ringing and quickly ducks off to the side to take it. The music is loud enough in here that Sherlock has to press the phone into his ear harder. Just as Sherlock steps away, Greg comes bounding over quickly. John is pretty sure Greg hasn't noticed Sherlock or his mood wouldn't be so good 

"Guess what?"  
"You have pulled"  
"No.. well yeah. Maybe. We will see. Either way those birds I was talking to, they are friends of Mollys"  
"Really?" John looks over to a group of good looking woman. All of them look elegant and gorgeous and John can't imagine Molly fitting into that kind of group. He recognizes one of the girls though- Meena, Mollys best friend.  
"Yeah. Surprising huh? Anyway. Not the point. She is here"  
"Who is here?"  
"Molly"  
"What? Can't be. She is France. Got a text from her a couple of days ago. She wanted me to pick her up at the airport"  
"She is here mate. I just seen her outside. With one of the girls having a smoke"  
"Molly? smoking? Are you sure you don't need your eyes checked mate?"  
"Huh? No not Molly. Her mate was the one smoking"

John glances back over his shoulder to Sherlock and smirks. He thinks tonight could get interesting. Sherlock still hasn't mentioned Molly or anything to do with her departure since John told him about it. John has been suspicious of Sherlocks behavior since then. Greg notices where John looked off to and smiles as well.  
"When did he arrive?"  
"Couple of minutes ago. Wants me to go on the case with him. Got a new lead"  
"Right... back to Molly... John, I barely recognized her mate. You know I have always kind of thought she was a bit a look.."  
"You fancy her a bit yeah. We know Greg"  
"Right ok. Well mate she looks... amazing"

As if on queue, Sherlock pops back behind Johns shoulder and startled him.  
"What have I missed? Oh nothing. Good! Lets go John"  
"We were talking about girls and I told you not yet. We can't leave until Mike gets promoted" Sherlock pouts and leans back on the bar, tapping his foot in impatience. John looks over to Greg and they share a secret smile. 

 

For awhile all three of them stand against the bar looking at the crowd of people in the ballroom. Sherlock is scanning the crowd with silent deductions. Greg is surveying all the woman in the crowd but looking for one specific woman. And John is looking for his friend... 

\----------------------------------------

The steady clack of heels along a marble floor are what alert him first. He had been watching the entryway as a natural instinct since John had told him to wait. However for some reason he felt his eyes shift to the entry just as she come in. 

The hallway to the ballroom is long. He notices her immediately but doesn't notice her. A pretty petite woman in yellow is what he sees first but within seconds he feels the oxygen in his body disappear. His blood pulse through his veins. His mind crawls to a slow, fuzzy existence. The only thing he sees clear is her... 

He hasn't seen her in months. He feels like a man starving. Starving to just be in her orbit.  
But then he has never seen her look like this...

She looks... beautiful. 

Purposely walking down the long hallway with her posture straight and head high. Molly Hooper is in command. Her hair is long, straight and has some volume. The small braids on top of her crown made her look angelic. She is wearing a long yellow lace gown that clings to her slim and slightly curved form. 

He feels immobilized by her. She has never looked this traditionally appealing and so not what he expects from her. 

She spots him as he enters the room. He expects her to stop, blush and scurry away. She doesn't. She smirks at him and strides to his direction. Her walk has more purpose than ever. 

He doesn't know how he ended up here but he is close to her. He can feel his feet moving without any accord from his brain apart from base chemical impulses. Impulses telling him to be near her, be IN her..

Before he realizes it, he has pressed himself against her perfect body, standing upright. Only bending his head down to lean into the curve of her neck. It's a half embrace, he feels like he has collapsed into her. He tilts his head to search for her pulse with his lips. It's rapid like his. He moves his mouth to ghost along the throbbing vein in her neck...

He doesn't know what he is doing. He feels like he is clinging to her like a man drowning. 

Because he is..

These past months he has missed her more than he has ever missed anything. Now she is back and he knows everything has changed...

He wants to ask her a thousand questions but he can't seem to leave her form (he can't call it an embrace, she hasn't moved. Apart from her head slightly leaning into where he placed his head, she isn't giving anything away) 

"MOLLLLLY!!! Oh my god girl look at you" 

It comes from across the room. It's a feminine voice but Sherlock doesn't care. He won't move, he can't move. He needs...

He feels her pull away and walk in the across the room in the other direction. She doesn't look at him, John and Greg or in their general direction at all. 

He feels the breathe come back to him as she leaves his line of sight. Undoubtedly John and Greg will look confused at what just happened. They will have questions. 

He has no answers... not when it comes to what he will do with Molly Hooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! A lot of imagery involved with this chapter. I'll be posting images on my tumblr that I'm trying to describe when it comes to the scene I was trying to create.


	7. John IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's reaction to Mollys return. Also the boys get some news regarding Molly...

John IV 

 

John had witnessed a great many things that he couldn't describe. This would be one of these things...

Sherlock Holmes embracing Molly Hooper. With him embracing her. 

If Greg wasn't here with the same shocked expression on his face, John would have thought he was hallucinating. John watched his friend slightly deflate as Molly walked off to her friends without so much a look in Sherlocks direction. John could see Sherlock actually come back to himself. As if, what just occurred was an out of body experience that Sherlock hadn't intended to happen. 

As Sherlock walked back over to where John and Greg stood, still looking bewildered, John could see over Sherlocks shoulder- Molly Hooper laughing and smiling with her friends. 

John had always thought of Molly as a bit of sister but even in this moment he could feel the old remnants of a tiny attraction to the former mousy pathologist. In the weeks following THAT Christmas party, John had entertained the idea of asking Molly out. After seeing her in that black, tight dress John had seen her in a new light. He never did end up asking her out because, well he met another girl (Sophie? Or was it Lucy?..). However as he looked at her now nearly five years after that moment, John could see why he entertained the idea for a tiny while. 

She looked magnificent. So good in fact, that all of Sherlocks walls came crumbling down. 

Nonetheless, John wasn't puzzled at Sherlocks reaction. No, no- Sherlock has been acting strange since Molly left and John knew why (despite Sherlocks best efforts). What confused John was Mollys reaction. 

He had hoped that Molly would come back and everything would go back to normal. Normal being Sherlock in complete denial about any emotional involvement and Molly just being... there again. 

\---------------------------------

"Mate.. what the hell was that?" Obviously Greg hadn't spent as much time thinking about Molly and Sherlock as John did. Otherwise he wouldn't be so..shocked. 

Sherlocks posture was as stiff as a board. He looked like a tightly wound piece of piano wire trying desperately to align itself back into its position.   
"Just welcoming Molly home. I thought physical contact was common between friends.." Sherlock looked detached all over and said his words with absolutely no emotion.   
"Welcome her home? Jesus mate! looked like you wanted to absorb her. That's not a friendly hug" 

John could see the barely contained fury in Sherlocks eyes. This is what happens when someone doesn't buy what Sherlock is trying to sell. Sherlock immediately decides to rip that person to shreds. Before John can step in and calm down this situation, a booming voice on the microphone upon the stage interrupts him. 

"Can I please have everyone's attention? Thanks so much everyone for coming tonight.." 

 

John, Sherlock and Greg all turn to the stage to watch the proceedings. John has a quick glance to Sherlock at his right and noticed that Sherlock might look like he is looking at the stage. However his eyes are focused on a yellow lace dress standing off in the front row of the crowd near the side of the building. 

"We have had a great night. Everyone has been so generous with their donations for the research center here at the wonderful St Barts" 

John claps politely with the rest of the crowd. Sherlock does not. 

"However tonight isn't just about the great charity work. We also spend the night honoring our hard working employees. One of dear board members, Richard Park has decided to retire. With this announcement, we are honored to announce our newest member to the board. He has worked at St Barts for two decades, helped nurture and mentor many of the prestigious doctors and nurses in this Hosipital. Please welcome up on stage the newest board member to St Barts, Dr Mike Stamford" 

John claps and feels pretty proud for his old friend. He can feel Sherlock pulling at his suit tails.   
"Okay he got his promotion. Lets go now"  
Sherlock starts tugging impatiently at John to go. John sighs.  
"Just wait. I want to see Mikes speech. I thought you might want to stick around... since Molly is here"   
Sherlock looks aghast at this. John starts to laugh at his friend when Mike starts his speech. 

"Thank you! Oh my, I had a whole speech planned but seems I have forgotten it" Mike chuckles a bit and keeps his speech going. John, however is distracted by Sherlock trying to tug him out of the building to pay attention to what Mike is saying.

"Obviously I am not the only one going up in the world. One of youngest and brightest has decided to venture out of the basement and join the living people upstairs" John starts to pay attention to Mikes terrible gallows humour as he realizes that he could only be talking about one person... 

This sentence also makes Sherlock stop with his incessant pulling on John. In fact his hands drop down to his sides as he turns to the stage to listen to Mike speak. 

"Molly Hooper has been in my pathology department for over ten years and she has finally made the decision to get out of the morgue.." John immediately glances over to Sherlock, who frankly looks terrified at what Mike is talking about. 

It seems to John that his wish of everything going back to normal was a fantasy. 

Molly Hooper is leaving Barts...

"So please everyone I would like to announce my replacement as Head of Pathology, Molly Hooper" 

Suddenly everyone starts clapping. Greg joins in with Mollys girlfriends in whistling and cheering Molly on. Molly, who would normally look uncomfortable in the spotlight, raises her champagne glass elegantly and nods to Mike Stamford on the stage. 

John feels Sherlock try to pull him away again. John in his daze of what just happened, lets himself be dragged out of the ball by Sherlock. Molly isn't leaving- Thank God

But things aren't normal..

Sherlock starts to stride out the building to collect a cab. John can tell that his best mate looks positively chipper right now. John cannot for the life of him work out why. John follows Sherlock into the cab that appeared for them still trying to decipher the ever changing moods of Sherlock Holmes. 

\--------------------------------

John notices that they are nearly at their destination to find this counterfeiter so he decides to finally pick Sherlocks brain. 

"Good news about Molly eh? She deserves it."  
"Of course. She is obviously the best pathologist in Britain. I only work with the best John"  
"Same goes for bloggers too huh?"  
"Of course" Sherlock and John smirk at each other 

"So- it will be tough for a while I suppose."  
"Tough?"  
"Yeah, dealing with the other pathologists. I mean Stuart is fine. A bit over the top I suppose"  
"What are you blabbering about?"  
"Molly? Her promotion? ... she wont be in the lab or morgue anymore"   
"... what?" Sherlock voices dipped low. So low that it sounded menacing.   
"What do you mean what? Oh come on! Are you being intentionally daft? Molly won't be in the lab or morgue because she will have the whole staff under her to do all that. In fact she will be busy teaching or going to big fancy meetings with the board members"

Sherlock looks positively shellshocked. John decides to continue. Obviously his genius friend didn't think about any of this. 

"In fact, thinking about it. Molly is what? 36? She must be the youngest Head of a department at Barts. I mean it's Barts as well. Youngest head of a department of Englands oldest hospital. That's a huge deal! I'm so proud of her. No one more deserving eh?"  
Sherlock opens his mouth to speak but shuts it again as he turns his head down to his lap. The news is sinking in and Sherlock certainly doesn't like it. 

For the rest of the ride, they sit in silence. Sherlock is pouting and clearly despondent. Eventually they arrive at their destination. They leave the cab and start walking down the sidewalk to the door they are looking for before Sherlock finally speaks. 

"How will I see her now?" Sherlock stands dead still on the side of the road with his head down. John isn't sure if he meant to ask that out of loud or want an answer. But he decides to offer his opinion anyway. 

"Seriously? Did you think she would just get a promotion and still be your lovelorn lab partner?... I don't know Sherlock- Ask her around for tea. Get her to solve a crime with you. Just ask"  
"I don't do that. I don't come to her without a case.. except that one time. She rejected my offer of fish and chips"   
"Chips? ... was that suppose to be a date?"  
"She was engaged John"  
"That's not an answer"  
"I don't date John" Sherlock spits in indignant fury.   
"Right you don't date. Fine. You better figure out a way to keep seeing Molly without a case or the lab as an excuse. Or better yet, free up your Thursday nights"  
"Thursday nights? What is on Thursday nights?"  
"It's our weekly pint at the pub. With the Met and some of the staff at Barts. Molly goes every week"

John decides to leave Sherlock to his thoughts on the side of the road. He wanted to work the case. He is gonna work the case whether Sherlock joins him or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- sorry for the delay. Alas Life always gets in the way. 
> 
> I have no idea about St Barts Hospital or whether Hospitals have boards either (I think they do?) but let's play pretend and imagine they do. 
> 
> Some people might find Molly about OOC and that will continue for awhile. However I promise it will pay off by the end. 
> 
> Next chapter we will get Mollys thoughts- it's been awhile since we got our girls perspective.


	8. Molly II/ Sherlock III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly meets up with Anthea and Sherlock sees Molly again

Molly Hooper tried not to squirm under the discerning gaze of her friend across from her. Here they are in some upscale posh bar with its marble top lined bar and beautiful clientele.

And for once, Molly Hooper appears to fit right in. Molly made sure to wear one of her many brand new elegant outfits tonight. As she sat in front of Anthea, Molly was trying her best not to crack under pressure. Molly could tell Anthea's game. She was trying to assess her state of mind. 

France was a god send. Molly hadnt felt so free and unburdened in years. Yes- she missed London, her job, Rosie and her friends but running off with new mates really does wonders for the soul. She tried her best on her holiday not to let her grief over Mary's death or what happened with that phone call to affect her. 

But it did. She is only human after all. 

Nonetheless her new girlfriends made sure to cheer her up. A new wardrobe, a slight switch in hair and makeup were superficial (but still good for Mollys self esteem). The biggest change was attitude. The girls made Molly realize that she can be someone other than the girl who helps, who hangs around, the girl who is selfless to her own ruin. 

She could be desired, loved and wanted. 

A new wardrobe, some tips on personal style, a few holiday romances with men she would have previous thought out of her league does wonders for self esteem. 

However- Molly has come to understand that people can be a multitude of people at once. As much as this new attitude is real and apart of Molly, so is the Molly of old. The Molly with the horrible sweaters, mousy demeanor and good girl attitude is still inside ther as well. Some things never change. 

Like being in love with Sherlock Holmes. 

The new attitude and nice holiday did not change her feelings (like anything ever could). She knows Sherlock well. She can see him. And to know that he feels more than he is letting on (especially about her) hurts Molly. The active choice of choosing to deny and reject any feelings he has that he might not want towards her peeves Molly to no end. In fact you could say she is downright annoyed at him. 

That's why she has taken this promotion. A promotion that had been on the table years before but she turned down from him (she convinced herself that it was many other reasons to reject the offer at the time. But it always came down to HIM). It was time to move on from her old life. 

Now Molly isn't foolish. She knows she can't just cut Sherlock out of her life (she isn't sure she wants to go that far anyway). However she can stop being on his beck and call. To stop being his lapdog. Molly Hooper is her own person with many different qualities and it's time for Sherlock Holmes to see that. 

(She nearly sounds convincing in her own mind as she tries her best to convey with her eyes these thoughts to Anthea) 

"I like it"  
"Like what?"  
"New clothes. Suits you. Elegant but sexy. You do realize that every man in this bar is looking at you right?"  
Molly didn't. She found it so very hard not to have a peek around every inch of the bar and see if it's true. She also wanted to curl into herself and hide away. She didn't do either. She gave the air of being above it all. Her best Sherlock Holmes impression. It must of been pretty good but Athena seems to be bemused by all this. 

"I also like this change in attitude. My god- you go away to France with some girls you come back a new Hooper..."  
Molly tries quickly to respond in some witty way but is cut off my Athena..  
"But then maybe not so new eh? In fact you are like this quite a lot when you aren't around Sherlock. Especially when you were dealing with him..."  
Molly cuts her off quickly. No need to go into that now. She might literally run away.  
"Aren't you going to congratulate me?"  
"I am? The new look? The new attitude hmm?"  
"No I meant Barts"  
"Oh yes congratulations on getting a job you deserved years ago but refused for a man who treats you like shit" Athena sips her martini and looks at Molly direct in the eye. Daring her to not defend Sherlock like the old Molly would.  
"Fair point. I was an actual idiot. Won't let him effect the promotion now"  
"Have you seen him? Since you got back?"  
"Yes."  
"... and? Thats it? Not going to say anymore?"  
"Why? Why waste my breathe trying to work out Sherlock Holmes when I have other things to worry about"  
"Oh? What worries?"  
"Like me. Like flirting with that handsome posh boy behind me to have a little fun"

Athena flicks her eyes behind Mollys left shoulder and sees a handsome young man bespoked in the finest suit. Looking all rounder dapper. Molly knows this because she spotted him as soon as she walked in. 

Molly discovered on her holiday that a little harmless flirting (maybe not so harmless) can be good.. fun even. She use to berate herself that she was never pretty enough to be like those other girls that have men eating out of the palm of her hand. However that wasn't the case, it was just that she was hung up on someone else. 

However tonight Molly needs a bit of mindless fun. Especially after what happened Friday night. The night of her return to London. She feels like she can feel Sherlocks lips pressed along the pulse of neck at all points of the day. She is haunted by his reaction to her return. She tries not to think about it but she can not help it. 

Molly Hooper might be a changed woman but she is still the same girl who loves Sherlock Holmes more than anything. 

No matter how she appears...

"Well you certainly have a type don't you?"  
"I don't know but I know that over by the backdoor there is someone that fits your type. Broad, muscled, a bit Tom Hardy like"  
Molly smirks at Athena and Athena smiles back before downing her drink and rising to stand up with Molly.  
"It's been awhile since we both went out on the pull like this"  
"Years I would think" Molly responds  
"I missed it" Athena grabs Mollys arm and links it together as they start walking to both their destinations. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

It's Monday and we finally have a new case. It had been a long weekend of agonizing. The counterfeit case ended in a whimper on Friday night after the ball (that bloody ball). Sherlock had spent the weekend alone in his new (old) flat trying desperately to be distracted. 

But no cases, no drugs, no distractions, no Barts, no experiments. 

Only thoughts. 

He can remember the scent of her skin. The smell of her perfume. The soft touch of her hair along the slim line of her neck. The feel of her soft skin along his lips. 

Why did he react that way? Sherlock cannot fathom why he did what he did. His reaction to Molly was baffling. 

Over the years they knew each other Sherlock and Molly had gone long periods of never seeing each other and Sherlock had never reacted in that way. With such relief, the out of body experience to be with her. 

Sherlock supposes that it's different now that he is in love with her. But then he might have always been in love with her and he never did THAT when he saw her. 

Sherlock was pondering the exact moment he fell in love with her as he strode down the corridors of the upper levels of Bart's. 

Maybe it was the Fall? That Christmas Party? Sherlock knew he was certainly jealous at that party. But love? 

Maybe when they first met? A small white dress and crooked halo? Sherlock had that image burned into the back of his eyes for nearly ten years. He thinks that might be it. 

Sherlock is walking with a purpose now. He has a case. A case that looks promising. John is lagging behind trying to catch up with Stuart Graves. One of the many new pathologists he will have to deal with in the future. 

Sherlock doesn't trust Stuart's opinions on a case that could quickly turn into an 8 if his poisoning theory is right. 

He needs Molly. Sherlock would love to ignore her right now but Molly is the best. He needs the best. 

(Sherlock is trying his best to ignore his heart racing, his hands sweating and twitching fingers at the prospect of just seeing Molly) 

Sherlock arrives at Mollys new office but she isn't there. Sherlock keeps walking down the hall into the direction of one of the many wards and lounges in Hospital. Sherlocks eyes are looking for anything bright. Sherlock can always pick Molly out of crowd (despite her natural state of hiding away in the background) by the garishness of her clothing. 

Sherlock hasn't spotted her yet. He can hear John and Stuart making small talk over his shoulder as he scans the crowds of people as they walk. Boring. 

Suddenly John stops talking. Stuart is still blathering on but John stopped abruptly. Sherlock spins around on the spot still trying to seek Molly out while John stares off behind Sherlock. 

"Can't find her. Stuart- go find your new boss"  
"What? She is right behind you! You want me to walk the 10 feet to bring her over?" Sherlock looks at Stuart like he is actual idiot. Sherlock just scanned the crowd and he couldn't see bright beacon of light in the drab of the ordinary world.  
"Ah yeah mate. She is right there. Behind you" John stutters out slowly as he eyes something behind Sherlocks shoulder. 

Sherlock spins back around to see Molly right in front of him a few feet away. He overlooked her before because she doesn't look like Molly at all. 

Yes she looks essentially the same. Same pale English rose skin, long soft brown hair, same petite perfect body. But entirely different. 

She looked astonishingly beautiful at the Ball on Friday. But it was a Ball- everyone tries to look better. But right now Molly Hooper looks amazing (sexy, gorgeous, edible, hot?). A simple tight 3/4 sleeved black top and red and black tartan pencil skirt that goes just above the knees with black heels that frankly Sherlock isn't sure how she isn't tripping in. 

Sherlock thought he could ignore her or his feelings for her and carry on like always but Sherlock now realizes that it might be a problem if every time he sees her he becomes enthralled by her. 

"Stuart? What is the consulting detective doing with the land of the living?" Molly walks directly in front of Sherlock. Looking him dead in the eye as she addresses Stuart to his left.  
"Ah Dr Hooper. Um well you see he has a case. He thinks it's..."  
"Arsenic. Take a look" Sherlock hands the chart to Molly as he directs his eyes to hers. Sherlock feels like his soul is being sucked by her eyes. The whole world around them is falling away. Is this how she felt every time she seen him for years?.. how did she get any work done?

Molly takes a quick glance at the chart and goes straight back to Sherlocks gaze.  
"What does Stuart say?"  
"He couldn't find it"  
"Then it isn't there" Sherlock doesn't get it. Why is she being.. off?  
"What? It is. It has to be. I need you to find it"  
"I don't need to do anything. In fact I have a meeting in ten minutes. And Stuart is the pathologist on call." Molly slams the chart back against Sherlocks chest and before Mollys hand can leave the chart Sherlock grabs her hand. Places it right on top of hers. Crushing her hand to his body.  
"Is this about your promotion? No matter. Come down to the morgue and help me Molly. Don't you want to help? Help catch the bad guy?" Sherlock can feel his body leaning into her. Sherlock tries to butter her up to come downstairs. He doesn't want to work with anyone else. He is happy for her about the promotion but can't she still be HIS pathologist?  
"Mmm Sorry Sherlock. I have people to help you catch the bad guys now. I'm not on your beck and call anymore..." her lips are getting ever so close. Sherlock doesn't even hear a word she says. He doesn't care. He wants her lips. He wants her. He wants...

She pulls away again. Again. Sherlock is too slow to stop her again. Sherlock finally hears what she says and becomes enraged. 

Beck and call? Is that what she thinks? 

Sherlock goes to start chasing her down the hallway but as she walks away, some doctor sides up beside Molly and starts flirting with her as they walk away (he can tell it's flirting immediately). The arsehole doctor starts to put his hand on the small of Mollys back. 

Sherlock starts to walk up to them to get that idiots paws of his woman. Sherlock stutters to a stop as Molly looks over her shoulder back to Sherlock smirking at him. 

She is trying to enrage him. Trying to make him jealous. She had tried to many times before (that Christmas, Tom, JIM) and never really worked. But right now Sherlock feels like ripping that man limb from limb. 

The case seems hardly important now as John tries to drag him away. 

He doesn't care about the body, about the poisoning or about the case at all. 

He does care about forgetting what ever the hell is happening with Molly Hooper. The case will be a good distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now to address what Moffat said after TFP. I don't agree with him completely. I don't think Mollys first reaction would be to go out and shag. But I do think she would keep trying to get over him. 
> 
> I hope it's coming across that she is a bit conflicted. 
> 
> I also hope she isn't coming across as OCC. 
> 
> P.s. This story isn't about cases or mysteries. They will be in the background of what's happening.


	9. Sherlock IV/ Molly III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter. But the plot is starting to pick up. Time to add in some drama

Sherlock IV 

 

Cases are good distractions. They never use to be. They use to be the reason that Sherlock existed. The work was the only thing that mattered. Now it's different. Now Sherlock exists for his relationships. For His (biological and chosen) family. 

He exists for her. Sherlock hasn't seen Molly since her first day at her new job at Barts. He hasn't visited Barts since then either. There is no point now. He can send John to do his work there. He hasn't dropped by his favourite bolthole. He doesn't visit John or Mrs Hudson when he knows Molly would be around. 

He got the message loud and clear. Molly is finally moving on and Sherlock will let her. Because their love for each other will be bad for her (he has come to terms with knowing it would be magnificent for him. It would make him complete as John once said. But there is no way she wouldn't be hurt in some way in a relationship with him). So he leaves her alone. 

It's hell. He hates it. 

Sherlock exists in this world for her but he feels like he can not even be in her presence. 

So Sherlock spends all his time deep in cases. The cases have been especially unsatisfactory. Boring even (despite normally being 6,7 or 8s on the scale)

However that is why he spends his Saturday night running around SoHo in fashionable clubs with awful music trying to find a lowlife drug rat. The case is yawn inducing at best but Sherlock can't stop working. If he stops working, he would have to face his Molly situation. 

\--------------------------------------------

Molly III

 

Usually Molly's Saturday nights use to consist of work or cuddling her (now deceased) cat on the couch with a bad romantic movie. Now she is always out. Right now her and her new friends are out on the pull. They are out in some upscale trendy club in SoHo. Molly feels like an interloper in such a place. But she has to be here. 

After everything the year or few years, she needs to be a different person. It was like this before. Molly needs to change her life. It was an okay life. But Molly wants an amazing life. 

So she lets her friends drag her out to these clubs. She dances provocatively with Anthea. She flirts with men she would usually think were way out of her league. Occasionally she would even make a connection with a guy and bring them back to her place. Occasionally. 

Molly is dancing in her small brightly colored flower print dress with Anthea when she thinks she spots him. Molly doesn't question why Sherlock would be in this type of place. There must be a case. Molly isn't entirely sure it is him. The lighting is dark in this club and people are getting in the way of her line of view. 

Molly feels a hand gripping her hip behind her and a drink appearing in front of her. The guy she has been flirting with all night is finally back with her drinks. Half of Molly wants to tell him to jog on and go run through the crowd looking for Sherlock. The other half wants to turn around and mount this guy and hope Sherlock sees. 

She does neither. She keeps dancing. Molly pretends she didn't notice Sherlock. She lets the guy hang around, dancing with her and friends. She lets him buy her drinks. Because who doesn't like free drinks...

 

 

\-------------------------------------------

Sherlock V 

 

He finds the rat after going to five clubs. Sherlock wants to punch him in the throat for making him go to all these horrid places when he finds him. After Sherlock gets his answers to his questions in the back alley of this club, Sherlock calls Greg Lestrade and informs him of who he needs to arrest. Sherlock tells the drug informant to scram. Sherlock doesn't have the patience to deal with idiot lowlifes now. 

Sherlock proceeds home. Still wishing to be distracted. One case ends and Sherlock needs another one immediately. It's late at night, so Sherlock proceeds up to his flat without waking anyone in 221A or 221C. 

Evidently he wasn't as stealthily as he had hoped. Sherlock can hear John in his front home as Sherlock goes to his bathroom. Sherlock needs to change his clothes. He can smell the stale beer and vague smells of that alley all over his shirt. 

 

There is a terrible terrible surprise in his bedroom. It is deja vu. She is laying on his bed again. Years later, except her hair isn't wet, her face isn't vulnerable and she isn't in her battle armor. Now she is lying on his bed with her tight dress, makeup perfect staring up at him in the doorway. 

"I need your help". She doesn't say it in any kind of emotional way. Sherlock can hear the smirk in her voice. She must think that he would be joining her in bed or enjoy being on her case again. He won't be doing either. 

Sherlock softly yells out to John. He doesn't want to wake Rosie downstairs. John grumbles over and proceeds to tell him off about the noise and starts asking about the last case that Sherlock has already deleted. 

"John... looks like we have a new case" John follows where Sherlock is indicating from where he is standing at the door of his room. Sherlock looks at John as his eye bulge at the sight of Irene Adler laying on Sherlocks bed. Just like so many years ago. 

Sherlock walks back into the main area of the flat. Sherlock will take whatever case she will give him. Not because he wants to see her or wants her involve in his life in any way, but he needs the distraction desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is back. Trust me, Sherlock isn't that pleased to see her. 
> 
> As I said before, the cases are very much in the background. Can't write them for shit.


	10. Sherlock V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene brings a case for Sherlock. Also a secret is revealed- that wasn't actually a secret?

Sherlock 

 

She is being blackmailed. Typical really. What does one expect after years of manipulating and leveraging with the most powerful people in the world? Sherlock thinks this case is the worst kind- with a victim that has too many enemies. These kinds of cases have some many lines of enquiry and so much legwork. Sherlock can feel himself getting frustrated by this damn case before it even begins. 

He doesn't even want to deal with her at all to be honest. Her last text message, on his birthday went unanswered. Normally she knew that was a clue to his attitude towards her. If he doesn't respond, then he doesn't want her. She normally gets that. Why is she here with this boring case? Because her life depends on it? Sherlock finds that tedious (he remembers a time where he flew across the world to save her from death. Now things are so very different) 

"BORED. I'm already bored of the case and of you Irene. You don't need me for this. Go find a whole bunch of lackeys you can control to find your blackmailer and leave me be"  
"I can't trust just anyone"  
"But you trust me?" Sherlock scoffs. John sits in his chair watching the action between Irene and Sherlock.  
".. well I know how you work Sherlock"  
"Oh? Have me all figured out do you? Just because I saved your life once? Because we had a few moments of intimacy? You don't know anything about me Irene"

Irene doesn't really know how to respond obviously. She knows her position in this game. She is the one on her hands and knees asking (begging) for mercy. He has all the power. Once upon a time, this situation would have made him feel giddy and alive like the needle in the vein, but alas Sherlock is a different man. 

"Fine. You won't do it for me. But I think your brother might"  
Sherlock physically laughs. She can't possibly mean Mycroft?  
"I have been living my life as plain ole Nancy Reynolds. One of the many MI6 undercover aliases I happened upon a long time ago. So if this blackmailer has all my identities and is selling them off to the highest bidder. It stands to reason that maybe this blackmailer has access to ALL the MI6 aliases. Would be such a shame to see all those people exposed.."

Sherlock spares a glance at John who looks back at Sherlock and realizes that this case isn't exactly any more interesting than ever but it's certainly more important. 

\-------------------------------------------

They call Mycroft to come to Baker St immediately. He isn't surprised to see Irene Adler alive (John did let it kind of slip out at Sherringford). Mycroft gives Sherlock a grave look of disappointment and smug satisfaction when he sees her sitting in the clients chair at 221B. 

"Miss Adler. I would like to say it's surprising to see you looking so alive and well. But well it's not is it?" Mycroft barely glances at her and keeps his eyes trained on Sherlock. 

Sherlock feels like he could cower under his brothers disappointment. He doesn't. He decides this case needs to be resolved fast and for Irene Adler to leave London and his life. For good. 

The rest of the afternoon is spent going through every viable candidate to who this blackmailer might be. Sherlock is amazed at the amount of people that are options. Irene Adler nearly has as many enemies as Sherlock does. 

Eventually they narrow it down to one major CEO of a London Bank. They follow the lead all the way to him until it turns out it wasn't the CEO but one of his many underlings. He has been posing as the CEO as he interacts with the worlds highest criminal element. Sherlock starts to get caught up in the events of the case after that revelation!

It's 10pm on a Sunday night. They have followed the case to another terrible dance club in central London. They need to get into his encrypted phone to look at his contacts and for any information on the stolen aliases. As it's Sunday night, the club is extremely quiet. Mycroft already had his "best agent" in the club, enjoying their night off. All of them (John, Mycroft, Irene and Sherlock) decide to wait outside in the cold London air waiting for this agent to come out. Mycroft seems especially jittery and anxious- Sherlock can not figure out why except maybe being seen on CCV footage with a known fugitive? 

Irene has been spending all her time trying to capture Sherlocks attention rather than be interested in her own well being. She is constantly standing in Sherlocks personal place, touching his arm, running her hands along the lapels of his jacket, smiling coyly at him and enticing him with suggestion. Sherlock is bored by her behavior and has spent most of the afternoon trying to rebuff her in any way. 

But here he stands in the cold London air, with Irene Adler leaning into him with her hands on his chest and her lips whispering along his right ear. Sherlock tries to lean back out of her grasp without making a scene in a public place. Irene is whispering about what she wants to do to him if they get a hotel room together. Sherlock can't help but roll his eyes at her obviousness. 

Suddenly Mycrofts best agent comes out of the loud, bright club and she isn't alone. It's Anthea and... Molly? 

Sherlock grabs Irene by the wrists attached to his chest and pushes her off him as he spots Molly leaving the club and walking over to them. Molly was giggling and smiling with Anthea until both girls see Sherlock and Irene's position and immediately stop. 

Molly looks entirely un-Molly again. She is wearing a skin tight long burgundy dress with an open black overcoat. She looked mouth watering (Sherlock also deduced that Anthea must have been behind Mollys new wardrobe). Quickly Irene notices how everyone tenses up at the situation and looks over to the girls. She quickly steps over to Anthea and grabs the phone out of her hands. 

"You didn't say it was for her sir"  
"Yes well. Time sensitive issue I suppose" Mycroft starts to grab the phone off Irene as Irene zones her gaze not at Anthea or Mycroft but Molly Hooper. She starts smirking at her immediately. Sherlock feels the panic inside him spill over, he opens his mouth to say something to Molly. He doesn't know what though...

"Well darling. Long time no see I should say. Don't you look delightful?! I could eat you up. Would you believe I looked for you? Obviously I should have looked right underneath my nose.."  
"You look different as well... your body double on my slab wasn't exactly how the best copy. Bit too thin I must say" Molly Hooper steps forward out of the shoulder of Anthea and stands tall against a smiling Irene. Irene smiles at Mollys comment with a look that could leave Molly bloodied on the ground. 

Sherlock is flabbergasted. They know each other? How?!

"Oh cute. I see why he liked you! Maybe we should compare notes yeah? Consulting detective and consulting criminal? ... oh wait! I'm sorry I forgot- you haven't had Sherlock have you? Just dear old Jim.."  
"Oh honey, Trust me. Jim didn't touch you"  
"Are you sure Molly dear?"  
"Mm Im sure. I know what he liked" Molly leans into Irene as Irene physically infuriates. Her right hand crushes her own phone in her hand and eyes look crazed. 

Sherlock felt his whole world zone out as he heard the girls talk. He feels ringing in his ears and his vision blur. He feels a rise in unbelievable rage.  
Molly and Jim?  
Molly and Moriarty?  
Molly fucked Jim Moriarty? 

Anthea and Molly quickly grab each other's arms and turn to walk away into the night as they have done their job and dropped of the phone of the suspected blackmailer with a bunch of personal information to get into the lock code (if not they can always hack it). 

As he notices that Molly is about to walk away (without even talking to him?), Sherlock comes back to himself and quickly follows them down the path slightly. 

"MOLLY"

Molly turns on her spot and lets go of Anthea's arm and stands a few feet away from where Sherlock is pacing up to her. 

"Moriarty? Fucking Moriarty? Shagging Jim?!" He can feel himself shake, his voice becoming uncontrollable.  
"I told you Sherlock. We went on three dates. Everyone knows what happens on the third date..."  
"I can't believe this. You let him touch you.."  
Molly's whole body tenses at the implication of what Sherlock just said. She looks into his eyes furious.  
"Oh Sherlock. He really wanted to prove how not gay he was."  
Sherlock splutters. Trying to respond.  
"Want to know something funny?" Mollys eyes sparkle as she steps into Sherlocks space to whisper closer to his face. She continues..  
"I always thought he did it just hold it over you. But it never ever came out. So I guess he fucked me because he wanted to. It had absolutely nothing to do with you. At all..."

Molly steps back and Anthea appears at her side suddenly as she starts to drag Molly back down the path. 

"Don't know why you are bothered Sherlock. It's all been in the offical report for years, you were told about it. Probably deleted it. Not important right? Don't pretend to care now Sherlock" And with that she left. Sherlock felt more fury than he had in years. He wants his wrap his hands around a dead spectres neck and suck the breathe out of dear ole Jim. The Moriarty in his Mind Palace is cackling away. Mocking him. 

Sherlock storms up to Mycroft and looks at him. He doesn't even have to ask the question. They all overheard the conservation. They know what Sherlock wants to know 

"Sherlock what do I do at the end of every case of important to the government?" Mycroft asks and Sherlock is seething in silence.  
"You email the reports and summaries" John answers for Sherlock. Sherlock know understands why he never ever saw a government document outlining that Jim Moriarty fucked his pathologist.  
"I never read your god damn emails Mycroft! Anything to do with Molly Hooper and Jim Moriarty should have been told to my face!!"  
"Sherlock, I did. You didn't care, ignored me. However this was during a time when we all thought Molly Hooper was nothing" Mycroft bristles at the idea that Sherlock is blaming him.  
"She has never been nothing!" Sherlock spits out. What a ridiculous thing to say! Sherlock looks beyond Mycrofts shoulder and notices Irene Adler standing there looking ever so pleased. 

Sherlock steps back from his brother and looks at the pavement trying to grasp some control. He has given away way too much in front of a woman who could use anything or everything against him. Sherlock feels so idiotic for reacting the way he did. So stupid! 

\--------------------------------------------

The phone was all they needed to take down the Blackmailer. In the end the case was easy- Sherlock could care less about the end of the case. His mind is off elsewhere. Imaging Jim and Molly in a thousand situations...

Irene and Mycroft come to the final details of the case. Mycroft wins, by already coping all the aliases onto his phone as they arrested the Blackmailer. With no leverage, Irene has to go back to America. Mycroft assures her she won't be entering the UK anytime soon without being treated as a fugitive. 

And then she is gone. Mycroft leaves 221B without a word. John tries to prompt Sherlock to talk but Sherlock is still too infuriated. Eventually John leaves him to go back to 221C and leave him be. Sherlocks laptop is siting to the side of him as he sits on his chair. He found all the old emails from Mycroft in his encoded backup hard drive. He is waiting for it to download. So he can read it all himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay plot is starting to pick up. Next chapters are going to Molliarty focused, if that's not your thing then you might not want to read this story of a bit. Because there will be a bit of Molliarty in the whole story. 
> 
> Sorry that the cases and casework is a bit shit. Like I said it's all very much in the background. My story is about character development. 
> 
> Also I have rushed this chapter out so it might not be as edited as I would like...


	11. Molly IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock looks up past reports on Jim and Molly. Molly and Jim have their third date at the fox (seven years ago...)

7 years ago...  
The Third date at the Fox

Molly is sitting patiently at the bar waiting for her new boyfriend. Well she thinks he is still her boyfriend? Maybe Sherlock is wrong? Maybe Jim isn't gay? Sherlock has never been wrong before, but it's bound to happen eventually. That's why Molly decided to dress up a bit for this date. 

Molly is wearing her best dress- red halter neck with white polka dots. It's her favourite- it makes her feel flirty and fun. Jim has only ever seen her in work clothes really. She wants him to know that she can be pretty when she is around the living. Molly did pick out this dress this morning when she thought that a third date with Jim would lead into what always happens on third dates. 

Now, after this afternoon, Jim might be gay. Either way Molly decided to wear the dress because if he isn't gay, she thinks he wouldn't be able to resist her in her best dress. 

Molly spins in her chair as she hears a low whistle behind her back. 

"Oh doll. You didn't dress up for little ole me did you? I mean I like it but didn't Sherlock tell you?" Jim is standing there, with his hands in the pockets of his clean and fashionable dark suit. Molly is shocked at his attire- he only ever wore tee shirts and jeans before. The change in wardrobe throws Molly through a loop. So does his voice- is that an Irish accent?!

Jim saunters up to Molly and leans against the bar next to where Molly is sitting. Jim leans over her arm to her drink and casually takes a sip as Molly still tries to get her bearings. What has happened to him? Where is her Jim? Oh god Sherlock is always right- he must be gay. Molly feels like fleeing straight away. 

"Sherlock tell me what?" Molly finally speaks. It sounds weak and timid in our own ears. Jim looks back over to Molly, smirking as he continues to sip on her gin and tonic. 

"Finally the mouse squeaks! Tell you about me giving me his number of course... he did tell you right?"  
"Oh.. um yes"  
"What did he say?" Jim looks enraptured at the idea of Sherlock talking about him. Jim did say he was a fan of Sherlocks- but even now it all seems a little weird.  
"He said you were gay" Molly kind of lets that slip out- but mostly she just gets it out of the open so she can leave quickly. Jim giggles and giggles, like it's the funniest joke in the world.  
"Well I didn't think he would be so obvious! But let's see how long it takes him to figure out why I really left my number" Jim looks away back to the crowd as he speaks. It doesn't even seem like he was addressing Molly- just speaking into the ether.  
"What is going on? What are you wearing? What's with your voice? Why did you leave Sherlock your number at all?!... why did you respond to my blog at all?!" Molly finally gets Jim to face her properly. He is looking deep into Mollys eyes and Molly can see the surprise and a hint of admiration in them.  
"Finally! Those girls up on radiology were wrong about you Molls! You are a smart girl- Asking the right questions. Why did I respond to your blog huh? Because I needed you to play the game. The answers to your other questions are- This is the way I am normally. I was pretending to be someone else with you. Boring, cute, goofy Jim from IT. See- I thought that you would be all over it. Another awkward geeky type to relate to. But I was wrong- because you aren't just an awkward geeky type are you Molly? You are so much...more" Molly can barely keep up with Jim and his words but the way he says more- like a revelation leaves Molly memorized. P  
"But then again I should have guessed. You are the lonely girl in love with the great Sherlock Holmes. Of course you like your men dark and brooding. Oh well" Jim shrugs it off and Molly immediately tenses as he lets out that Molly is in love with Sherlock. It isn't love- she doesn't love him. It's a harmless crush- definitely not love! (She can't even convince herself in her own brain) 

"You know I wasn't going to come tonight. But then Sebastian told me you were sitting here- waiting. And then I seen your dress. Hubba Hubba. I mean how could I resist?" Jim leans in closer. One of his hands runs along one of Mollys arms. Molly tenses at the touch and gets caught staring into his coal black eyes.  
"Who are you?" Molly tries to seem like she isn't unnerved but she is.  
"I'm Jim. You are Molly"  
"You know that's not what I meant"  
"Mmm you aren't ready to know my dear. But fret no more doll, all will be revealed soon enough. All you need to know now is that I am antithesis of Sherlock Holmes. The other side of the coin yeah? The opposite" Jim's hand snakes it's way around Mollys hip and his face leans in even closer to Molly. Most people at this point would be scared and do the rational thing- run away. But not Molly- she needs to know more. In fact, in this moment Jim has never been more interesting or attractive to Molly.

"You said it was pretend"  
"Mmmm it was. At first. Now you exceeded every expectation Molly my dear. I thought you would be the easiest mark to get to Sherlock and you were. But Sherlock doesn't give two shits about you"  
Molly stiffen at the implication (and truth) of Jim's words. Jim's hand gripped harder at Mollys hip. Not hard enough to hurt but enough that Molly could tell that she is literally in the hands of the man opposite to Sherlock. What does that even mean? The opposite to the consulting detective would be..? Molly doesn't have to be a genius to work out what kind of man Jim really is. 

"The more I learn about you love, the more I like. I mean what a girl you were at uni! Especially after dead old dad croaked. Oh and I know all about Billy Hooper. What interesting friends he had" Jim continues. Molly is trying her hardest to not be afraid but everything in her body is telling her to be alert around Jim. The fact he found out about her father and obviously secrets of her past makes not being terrified very difficult. 

"Here is the thing Doll. I wasn't gonna come but I just couldn't help myself. You see, you have captured my attention. Which, my dear you should be flattered! Nothing distracts me from The Game but here we are!... so wanna go back to yours and shag me like you were planning to do anyway?" Jim's eye twinkle in mirth and anticipation. Molly almost scoffs, if she wasn't so on edge under him.  
"Why would I go anywhere with you? You lied to me for weeks! Pretended to be some one else and now you won't tell me exactly who you are except you are the opposite to Sherlock. Also it's very presumptuous of you to assume I meant to sleep with you..."  
"Hahaha yes I suppose it is! But then again you wore that dress.. soooo it was on the table. Even if I was gay, as you were beginning to suspect you would have still fucked me to prove Sherlock wrong! As for the other things, none of that matters. We want each other so let's gooo" Jim starts to tug at Molly to get her to move but Molly is still flabbergasted!  
"Of course it matters! Okay so you are obviously.. um.. the opposite to a detective would be a criminal right?" Jim taps his nose and winks at Molly like she is the smartest girl in the world.  
"So you must be bad! Now okay I definitely don't want to know any details but if you are some psychopath criminal I would never want to sleep with you!!" Molly continues and Jim stares deep into Mollys soul and his face unleashes a terrifying smirk. It feels like he is seeing right through Molly.  
"Life lesson one Molly dear. The world ain't so black and white yeah? There is a lot of grey. In fact most of the world is grey! Now now don't kid yourself- I am a bad man. Just as you said, but that doesn't really matter to you. Because you, Molly Hooper, are not pure or white. You are grey. Deep down inside you know why you attracted to sociopathic arseholes, why you are more interested in death than in the life around you.." Jim continues giving his life lesson to Molly and Molly feels herself being sucked into his eyes and body pulled into him. Like a moth to a flame...  
"So yes my soul has been blackened to the bone. I will never be an angel but neither will you Molly Hooper. The question you now have to ask yourself is, do you want your life to be pure and good or do you want it to be...interesting?" Jim holds out the palm of his hand as if he is offering his life lesson in his hand. If she grasps his hand and walks out with him, the decision would be made. 

Molly goes over Jim's words and feels herself being persuaded. Convinced even. Mollys life, in general, is boring. All she ever wishes to be more interesting, more beautiful, more passionate. And here is a man (a bad man) offering her a night of some different. The idea is intoxicating. 

Most people only know one of type of Molly Hooper. Reliable, nice, loyal, naive and lovesick Molly Hooper. But as Jim has already figured out, there is more to Molly than mets the eye. She has a past where she was a completely different Molly. And tonight she feels like Jim has convinced her to go back to her old ways of reckless, thoughtless fun. 

So she grabs his hand and links her delicate fingers between his. Her eyes find his, and Jim looks like the cat who got the cream. Molly supposes that he is that cat in this instance. But it's just one night. It's not like she is going to switch sides and join him on dark side. He is right- she is grey. 

\-------------------------------------------

"So after Sherlock met Jim Moriarty at Barts Hospital, you went on your date with him?"  
"Yes"  
"Describe it please"  
"Um well we went to this pub- The Fox. I didn't think he would show. I mean, maybe he was gay? But anyway I turned up. Jim came late and we talked. He was acting strange. He was wearing a suit- he never wore a suit before. He had an Irish accent. And he was just acting..off. So I confronted him about the gay thing. He laughed and said that Sherlock was wrong. I still didn't get it. He told me that he wasn't what he seemed. I asked him what he meant by that but he wouldn't say. Just that I would find out soon. Then he offered to pay for my drinks and dinner. So obviously he wasn't leaving and he said he wasn't gay soooo I invited him back to mine. He left in the middle of the night when I was asleep. So yeah that was it"  
"Why did you invite him back to your place? He just told you he wasn't who he said he was..."  
"Well lots of men aren't who they say they are and try and sleep with women. I just assumed that he was married or had a girlfriend or maybe he was a player. I dunno. I defiantly didn't think he was a criminal mastermind"  
"So he never gave any indication of him being a criminal or involved with Sherlock Holmes?"  
"No! Not at all!!"  
"And when you invited him back, what did you do then?"  
"You know.."  
"Ms Hooper we need you to say aloud for the tape recorder and to be on the official report"  
"We had sex"  
"And then he left? Before you woke up?"  
"Yes"  
"No note? Message? Phone call?"  
"Nothing. I sent a few texts after that but nothing"  
"Right. Thanks for your time Ms Hooper"

Sherlock slammed down the laptop, cutting off the voice recording of Mollys interview about Moriarty. He is furious that Molly was ever used or put in the position to be used by Jim Moriarty. The implication that Sherlocks deductions about Jim prompting Molly to shag him sends Sherlock into a furious rage. He wants to smash the laptop open with his fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!! So a Molliarty chapter. I love Jim/Molly! There will be lots of them to come. In fact the story will mostly be a love triangle between Jim, Molly and Sherlock TBH. 
> 
> Just a couple of notes- not that I have anything against Dark!Molly but my Molly isn't dark- just morally ambiguous occasionally. So of course she is a good person but is just tempted by Jim. 
> 
> Hints about Molly's past will be explained later as well
> 
> Also I hope that it comes across that the chapter and the date we read is the reality of the date- the report Sherlock read was obviously Molly lying ... but why? 
> 
>  
> 
> Always love feedback!!!


	12. Sherlock VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock spends some time in his Mind Palace with his enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my- so I was in a bit of a writers block recently. The idea for this chapter is a bit more conceptual than my writing abilities get across. I think it would be a great scene visually. Anyways, I tried my best but I am not that happy with it tbh. 
> 
> Feedback is great!

The eyes of a dead man are staring across from Sherlock. The cold dead eyes zero in upon Sherlocks as he opens his eyes. Sherlock is instantly aware he is in his Mind Palace. 

Jim Moriarty sits across from Sherlock, perched lazily on Johns chair. He is a perfect white button shirt and navy trousers (the exact same outfit as Sherlock is currently wearing). Jim mirrors Sherlock in everything- clothes, sitting position, facial expression. 

Jim stares at Sherlock. Sherlock stares back. His Mind Palace had conjured up Moriarty for a reason. Generally when Moriarty appears in his psyche, it can only mean bad thoughts- anxiety, fear, frustration etc. Sherlock doesn't remember what thoughts brought Moriarty to the forefront of his mind. 

Jim's right arm curls out of its position along the side of the chair and gestures in the air. Palm up and open, as if he is beckoning someone. 

"Don't you want to know how it feels Sherlock?" Moriarty's fingers wiggle in the air- as if he is playing with the space there. Sherlock isn't quite grasping what his mind is trying to convey to him. 

"That explains why my hand is empty. You don't know how it feels. How SHE feels. But I do. Do you want to play Sherlock?"

Sherlock doesn't want to play any of Moriarty's games but his Mind Palace sent him here for a reason- he must want answers for some inexplicable dilemma. 

The outstretched palm of Jim Moriarty suddenly gets filled with the delicate hand. Female. Sherlock turns his eyes away from Moriarty to see the figure attached to the hand in Moriarty's possession. 

The hand proceeds into long gracious limbs that slowly form into the one and only Molly Hooper. She looks decidedly different than Sherlock has ever seen her (until recently- new wardrobe, new friends will do that). Wearing only a black pencil skirt, cut just below the knee and a black silk blouse with buttons already coming undone. 

Sherlock immediately panics at the sight of Molly touching Moriarty. Sherlock remembers what garnered the images conjured up in his Mind Palace. Real Molly had slept with Jim Moriarty. His Mind is obsessing over the details and has conjured up the man in question. 

Jim smirks up at Molly standing to the side of Jim and pulls her onto his lap. Jim's hand is still in Molly's. At the sight of this, Sherlock fury has no bounds. 

"You don't know do you Sherlock? How her skin feels? How it becomes hot to touch? Does it goosebump with the touch of fingertips? What her moans and sighs sound like?.. But I do, don't I?"

Jim's hand creeps out of Mollys hand and caresses along the slope of Mollys neck and down her chest, along the buttons ready to pop. Jim's smirk turns predatory as Molly looks only at him. His Mind Molly has never even acknowledged Sherlocks presence. He wonders if his Mind had done that intentionally. 

She leans into his touch and sighs. Jim looks ever so pleased and Sherlock will not give him the satisfaction of defeat (even if it's all his Mind). 

"Do you wonder?" Jim is touching down Molly's chest now. Sherlock tries to keep his gaze on Moriarty but can feel his mind drifting to Molly sitting on his lap, eyes closed in pleasure, breathy sighs of desire...

"Maybe you wonder what she tastes like?" Moriarty's lips drag along Molly's jawline and her head throws back in pleasure, letting her long silky hair cascade behind her. Sherlock watches all this happening across from him with his hands gripping into his chair. 

"Do you really think shagging Molly Hooper is like this do you? Or are you mixing up your women?" Jim smirks back at Sherlock as Molly moans and swirls her hips along Jim Moriarty's lap. It does occur to Sherlock that this behaviour does seem very unlike Molly but then..

"I think he is drawing from experience... ain't that right Sherlock?" The sultry voice of Irene Adler appears behind his left ear. Sherlock flinches away- whatever his Mind Palace is conjuring up for him, she doesn't belong here. 

"I think you are right my dear. Drawing from experience? So this.." Moriarty gestures at Molly, still being brazen in his lap. "is more you isn't it? Not Miss Molly. He doesn't know. But I know. We should just ask me.."  
"We can't. You are dead" Irene responds. Sherlock swats her away physically and she disappears from his thoughts.  
"What a shame.. so how can we find out what fucking Molly Hooper is like huh? Who can we ask? Because that's what you want to know, Sherlock- Isn't it?" 

Sherlock is yet to speak a word in this scenario. He isn't about to start now. Responding to Jim's taunts will only give him the power. 

"Well- lets ask Tom! He would know! Weren't they having 'a lot of sex'?! But then again maybe she lied. She is a good liar. Kept all your secrets.. and the big one-fucking me! But then again, it wasn't a secret. You just didn't care.."

The Mind Molly in Moriarty's lap suddenly stops being so sexual and becomes more affectionate. Curling into Moriarty, placing soft kisses along his neck and cheek. Sighing blissfully. Sherlock is more disturbed by this Molly than the previous overtly sexual one. Moriarty sleeping with Molly is one thing, but being affectionate- that rocks him to the core.

"Maybe she is like this. All loving and compassionate. Making love- not shagging. I mean she is a gentle soul isn't she? All empathy, graciousness and selflessness. I mean, you like that don't you? Exploiting it. Maybe she is all soft and warm in bed. Do you think that's what we had? Do you think I liked it? To make love to your precious pathologist for just one night? To make her mine?" Throughout Jim's diatribe, his hand caresses her face and neck lovingly until he talks about making Molly his- when his thumb slips between her lips and she bits it as they look at each other, possessively. 

Sherlock explodes immediately at the thought of Molly being the possession of Jim Moriarty (or anyone but him, if he was being honest with himself) 

"She isn't yours. She would never deign to be in your very existence if she knew the real you! She would sicken by the sight of your maniacal soul..." Sherlock all but screams. He has to close his eyes and count to ten- he knows that this is all in his mind and he reacted completely irrationally. He is losing it..

When he opens his eyes, Molly is gone and Jim is still sitting across from Sherlock but leaning forward to look him dead in the face.  
"And what about you, Sherlock Holmes? Would she still want to be around you if she knew? If she knew that you are a killer. A murderer. That you have blood on your hands and no guilt in your heart. Would she be sick to see the real you Sherlock?" 

Sherlock doesn't know how to respond, but only know that his own mind knows that Molly Hooper is too good for the both of them. But yet, she is caught up in all this because of him. 

"It's nearly Christmas"   
"It's April" Sherlock is honestly puzzled by the turn in the conversation.   
"And yet I gave her her present and I haven't got mine. What a bad girl" Moriarty is looking at Sherlock like he is too slow or dimwitted to figure it out. 

Sherlock racks his brain trying to figure out what his brain is trying to convey to him except jealousy over Molly. Something to do with Christmas- that party? Irene Adler's body? Forced Christmas lunch with parents? Maguessen? The exile? Eurus?

Eurus? What was Eurus' present that faithful Christmas? Jim Moriarty. 

And now she owes him a gift in return. But what? 

 

Sherlock jolts out of his Mind Palace in an absolute state of anxiety. Mrs Hudson and John are in the kitchen, chatting away aimlessly. Sherlock bolts up out of his chair and immediately calls Mycroft. He needs to go to Sherrinford now. He needs to see Eurus.


	13. Sherlock VII / Molly V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock needs to find Moriarty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy! 
> 
> Miss me? 
> 
> Sorry for neglecting this story. I kind of run into a plot wall and lack of inspiration. Hopefully I have pulled through now. 
> 
> Anyway here is the next chapter. It's small and kind of just filling in the plot but it will definitely start picking up in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Feedback is good for the soul you know?

Sherlock has only seen his sister terrified once. Admittedly, he is still learning all about her but he hasn't seen this look on her face since that night at Musgrave Hall. She is sitting cross legged on the floor with a piece of beige parchment in front of her. 

Sherlock knows something is wrong. 

He came to talk to her about Moriarty. He had no time to indulge her in musical guided therapy. He needs answers and he needs them now. But now his attention is focused on her demeanour. 

Somehow he also knows that his sisters expression has to be connected to what he wants to know. Sherlock feels a chill curve it's way down his spine as he walks slowly towards the glass in Eurus' cell. 

"I am sorry Sherlock.."

Sherlock is surprised that Eurus is communicating without promoting. It's the first time he has heard of use full sentences in months. Sherlock can't focus on that now however. He needs answers. 

"Why are you sorry Eurus?"  
"I didn't think of the price"  
"The price of what Eurus?"

Sherlock watches as Eurus stands and places the parchment in the tube connected to the outside of the cell and spins it around. She obviously wants Sherlock to see the message. He knows it's Moriarty before he even looks it at it. No one else would inspire Eurus would be terrified. Not of his actions towards her but how his presence would infect Sherlock and Eurus' fragile relationship. 

Sherlock reads the car. It is simple in its message and Sherlock feels fear gnawing way at his very soul. He is also, at the same time extremely angry.

How is this possible?! Everything in Sherlocks brain made him believe that there was no way Moriarty was alive (despite Sherlock thinking of numerous ways of faking a gunshot to the brain). 

How could he overlook the body being missing?!

Sherlock has never felt so betrayed by his deductive thinking then in this moment. 

"Problem, Brother?" Mycroft appears behind Sherlock, leaning in the doorway of Eurus' cell. He doesn't even pretend he didn't follow Sherlock into Sherrinford. Sherlock gives Eurus one last look. He tries to convey that he doesn't blame her but he isn't sure if that's what comes across as Eurus still looks apologetic. 

Sherlock storms out of the cell, not before handing the note to Mycroft on the way out. Sherlock rushes back to the helicopter. He needs to find Moriarty before he destroys everything. 

\------------------------------------------

Mycroft doesn't bother watching Sherlock leave. He knows that they will discuss strategy in helicopter on the way back home. Mycroft looks down at the note and reads it...

I JUST REMEMBERED I FORGOT TO RETURN YOUR PRESENT. 

ILL DELIVER IT IN PERSON 

ILL BE SEEING YOU SOON.  
JM

Mycroft can't really say he is surprised. He didn't have Sherlocks unwavering belief that James Moriarty was dead. After all, a missing body is suspicious. 

He also doesn't doubt whether it's real or fake. It's real. No one knows about Eurus and Sherrinford apart from a select few. He also isn't surprised to know that Moriarty could work his way into Sherrinford. He has been here before. 

Mycroft walks down the corridors outside of Sherrinford without looking back at his wayward sister. He will increase security to keep Eurus away from Moriarty but he has more pressing matters. Like helping his brother survive another dance with the devil. 

\-----------------------------------------

Molly 

Sherlock is missing. Well, not missing but not around. I wouldn't have known if John wasn't spending so much of his free time at my flat with Rosie. It's been fun being able to play with Rosie but John is obviously worried about Sherlock. 

Apparently Sherlock is away on some special case for Mycroft for the past five days. What makes John obviously worried is that Sherlock didn't make John come along or even tell him about it. John had to find out from Mycroft. 

To quote Mycroft, apparently Sherlock is on a mission to find someone of "importance to the future safety of the nation". John didn't tell her all this intentionally but after two days away without a word from Sherlock, he felt the need to confide in someone else. 

Molly supposes that she is the only person John could talk to about his worries. 

Molly doesn't know how to feel about Sherlock being kind-of missing. It's not uncommon really. He does stuff like this all the time. Or he use to. John is confident he wouldn't just ignore text messages and calls if he wasn't in trouble. Molly isn't so sure. Sherlock once told her he ignores texts starting with 'hi'. 

A big part of Molly is worried for Sherlock too. But Molly is trying not to let her life revolve around Sherlock but it's hard when John is around and so worried for Sherlock. It's natural that Molly would feel the same way. She is only human (and also you know in love with the man in question)

\------------------------------------------

It must have arrived when Molly was out getting groceries. John immediately informs her as she walks in the door and points it out to her. 

It's a single white daisy in a vase. There is no note attached. There doesn't need to be. She knows who it is from instantly. 

John isn't bothered. In fact, he is teasing Molly about an admirer. Molly supposes John isn't so far off the mark. 

Molly thinks she knows the person Sherlock is trying catch. 

Question is, how did he survive?!


	14. Molly VI/ Sherlock VIII / John V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is back briefly. So is someone else.

It's been five days since the single flower was delivered to my flat. Sherlock is still away. John is, also still worried. 

Molly doesn't know how she feels about Jim Moriarty' delivery. She knows it can't be a fake. No one knows the details of their relationship. She questions how she feels about Jim being back and Sherlock chasing after him. She doesn't really know- all she knows is that she isn't afraid. 

She should be. But she isn't. 

She decides to carry on like always. And that means helping Greg celebrate his 52nd birthday tonight. 

\-----------------------------------------

Sherlock needs to be back on the chase immediately but he also needs to check in with John and Mycroft. He goes to his brother first. He tells him of his failed efforts to find any evidence of Jim Moriarty. Mycroft doesn't seem surprised. They discuss security as well. 

"And Mrs Hudson?"  
"Upper her security level. An agent tailing her whenever she leaves 221B. I believe she knows she is being watched however. She offered of the agents a cup of tea at one point" Sherlock smirks. Of course Mrs Hudson would be aware. Sherlock hesitates to ask about the next person in line without his brothers smug judgement.  
"... and Molly?" Sherlock asks with his back turned to his brother.  
"Dr Hooper?... same security as always brother mine.." Sherlock turns back to Mycroft, utterly shocked. Mycroft continues.  
"I didn't realise you would want extra protection on her. She is after all just your pathologist"  
"Yes Mycroft! Just MY pathologist. Mine. I have a responsibility to her. She is also the woman who single handily helped to take down her ex boyfriend- and the man we are trying to catch!" Sherlock is shocked that Mycroft can overlook Molly.  
"Watch it brother mine. That sounds like high praise"  
"It is. And that is what she deserves"  
"Well in that case, I should definitely add more agents to her detail."  
"How many does she have now?"  
"... one. But she is friendly with Anthea as well" Sherlock immediately throws back on his Belstaf and runs out of Mycroft's office. Mycroft must realise his mistake now. What if Moriarty already got to her? 

"MYCROFT! Lets go. We have to find Molly." Sherlock is halfway down the corridors of Mycrofts offices before Mycroft catches up with him. 

Sherlock has to find Molly immediately. If Jim Moriarty is back, he will certainly go after Molly. The woman he overlooked who was the same woman who foiled his plans. He has to find her. He can't lose her. 

He can't. 

He can't. 

He repeats that mantra in thoughts as Mycroft uses his considerable position to find where Molly Hooper is. 

\------------------------------------------

It's Greg's 52nd birthday party. The boys at the Met have splashed out and rented out a whole pub in some trendy suburb that John had never been to. Everyone is here. Mrs Hudson wrote herself off early on and was last seen teaching young coppers how to salsa dance. Molly was seen briefly in a new dress, looking beautiful and is now spending all her time with her friends. Greg is five pints down and absolutely sloshed. 

Everyone is here but Sherlock and Rosie. Rosie is off with Harry. And Sherlock is still on his mission for Mycroft. 

John is trying to have a good time. He laughs whenever Greg comes over to his spot in the corner, trying to get away from more of the boys buying him free drinks. He listens to Mrs Hudson gossip and try to get him to dance. However John is still worried about Sherlock. What mission is his on? And why hasn't he called? John is worried that Sherlock is dead in some ditch or worse- relapsed. 

Just as John thoughts drifted to Sherlock, he sees the unmistakeable vision of Sherlocks Belstaff fluttering around the room. Sherlock is here and with Mycroft in tow. Sherlock frantically scans the room and looks for something or someone. Sherlock spots John and starts dodging dancers, drunk coppers and Mrs Hudson to come over to John. 

"Jesus Christ! Where the hell have you been Sherlock? Can't answer a bloody text message..." John tries to stay calm but the bloody bastard worried him for no reason.  
"No time John! Also I didn't have my phone on me.. Have you seen Molly?"  
"Molly? Yeah she is around here somewhere... what do you mean you didn't have your phone? Where were you? What was this mission by the way?" Sherlock is barely paying attention, he is still looking around the room.  
"I'll explain later! You said Molly is here? Where? I can't see her.."  
"She is around with her friends. Why are we looking for Molly? ... is everything okay?" John has calm down considerably and has noticed that Sherlock is frantic. Frantic about finding Molly? John hopes that something is wrong. He hopes Molly is okay. Sherlock doesn't answer and starts to move away. John grabs him before he goes.  
"She is wearing a red dress. Like bright red. She should stick out" John starts to look around too. Mollys red dress isn't visible in the main room but she might be in some other area of the bar. Sherlock looks around and is obviously frustrated. Mycroft meanwhile is just calming looking at his phone.  
"Can't see anything in here. Why are there some many people? What is this?!"  
"Greg's 52nd birthday. You are supposed to be here too"  
"Oh.. right. No red dress John. I have to go find her. Wait here" Sherlock starts to walk away and John immediately follows him. As if he would just wait in the corner. 

Suddenly there is a loud bang with dust and debris filling the room. Everyone in the crowd screams and cowers. John looks over to Sherlock in the chaos as he tries to figure out what's going on. John notices Sherlocks face and it is full of fear. John knows something bad is happening and tries to get people to calm down. 

Slowly John notices people starting to faint and become disoriented. The room isn't filling up with dust and debris- it's some kind of gas. Sherlock and Mycroft are trying to direct everyone out but before they know it, everyone is unconscious including themselves. John"s last thoughts as he falls into unconsciousness is that he hopes Molly is fine. 

\------------------------------------------

Sherlock wakes up slowly. His Mind is fuzzy, his vision is still ghosting with multiple images. His hearing feels like he is underwater. Sherlock looks over to his left and right and notices both John and Mycroft waking up as well. All three of them are zipped tied. With their hands behind their backs and little red dots pointed directly at their chests. Sherlock looks around the room and sees that all the policeman and partygoers are the same. Except without the sniper sight. 

Sherlock also tries to find Molly Hooper and Mrs Hudson in the crowd of hogtied people circling them. He is dazed but still found Mrs Hudson but not Molly. 

Sherlock's brain starts to clear and he notices that the only people tied are the same people found in this very room before the explosion and gas. The doors to the room have been locked and guarded. The whole room is filled with men in riot gear with semi-automatics. 

Sherlock looks down at his red sniper sight right over his heart and knows instantly who is behind this. 

Sherlock can hear John and Mycroft talking but he isn't paying attention. He is looking directly ahead as one door opens and a ghost of the past walks in the flesh directly in front of him. 

John gasps at the sight of Moriarty and as the rest of the room suddenly becomes dead quiet. Jim Moriarty, looking exactly the same as seven years ago is standing in front of the three of them. Jim's eyes zero in on Sherlock and smiles. 

"I heard you have been looking for me.. so here I am!" Jim Moriarty smirks and Sherlock feels the first tendrils of fear wrack his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he is back! I'm not really gonna bother explaining how he survived. Too tedious- the theory poses in TAB is good enough for me. 
> 
> Just so everyone knows- Molly is fine and not gassed. Because she wasn't in the same room as John and Sherlock. 
> 
> Hope that makes sense.


	15. Sherlock VIIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is back!!!

Sherlock doesn't fall short often. But in the times he does, it always has grave consequences- Mary's death, Ignoring Eurus as a child, misjudging Manguessen and never checking Jim Moriarty's dead body. 

For the last one, Sherlock fears he will pay dearly for. 

Jim Moriarty stands in the middle of the room in front of a incapacitated Sherlock. Mycroft is trying his best to hide his fear and stay calm. John is still shell shocked and hasn't moved his eyes away from Moriarty's- like if he blinks, Jim Moriarty will just be a figment of his imagination. 

Sherlock knows it is time to step toe to toe with his ultimate foe and play the game. But Sherlock can barely muster any feeling except fear. Fear of himself, for his friends, for his family and how this will change all their lives forever. 

"Sorry it took me so long to get back dearest! I did have a rather large head wound to recover from- or did I?! Do you wanna know how I did it Sherly babe?" Jim Moriarty splays his arms open and stands in front of Sherlock like he is open to the world. Sherlock isn't bothered with how he survived, he is only bothered with how he let it get past him and how to get everyone he cares about out safely (and everyone else in the room too I suppose). 

Jim Moriarty looks at Sherlock expectantly- like he wants some response. Sherlock would normally love and relish to spar with someone his equal but everything in the fibre of his being is trying to formulate a way out of these zip ties without getting a sniper shot to the heart. 

Jim Moriarty looks disappointed when he gets no response. He signals to one of his gunmen to turn on the sound system in the pub and some song that Sherlock vaguely remembers from his teenage years starts playing. Moriarty begins dancing around the room and signing along to the words declaring that the "Return of the Mack" is apt for the occasion. 

As Jim Moriarty is dancing and enjoying himself, Sherlock tries his hardest to squeeze his wrist through the zip ties. However, to no avail he is still stuck. Sherlock looks ahead in time to see Jim Moriarty pull out a golden gun in Sherlocks direction. 

"You are so boring now. How disappointing. I mean I knew this day would come but still it sad to see" Jim Moriarty shrugs and looks around the room at the people he is holding hostage. He continues.  
"No matter. You aren't who I am here for anyhow" Jim Moriarty keeps his gun trained on Sherlock as he taps his foot impatiently. Sherlock finally means to ask Jim a question to get answers (and distract him) when Moriarty's radio set begins talking. 

"Found it boss"  
"Oh goodie. You know what to do" Jim answers. 

"What are you here for Moriarty if not for me?" Sherlock finally speaks. Both John and Mycroft look to him instantly, as if all their prayers have been answered by Sherlock deciding to play Jim's game.  
"No one of your bee's wax mister!" Jim giggles and giggles. 

Sherlock goes to get more information out of Moriarty but the doors to the side of the main room open and Jim Moriarty swings around to face the door with his gun trained at the door as it opens. 

Sherlock will remember this moment in this life forever as he watches the guards who found "it" bring in a person. 

Not just any person. 

A woman. The woman he came looking for earlier tonight. 

Molly Hooper. 

Molly Hooper dressed in a sexy red cocktail dress with her hair perfectly styled and looking less like his pathologist and more of a woman he has never known. Molly strides ahead of her armed escort and walks directly to Jim Moriarty. 

Sherlock watches Moriarty watch as Molly walks closer to him and the golden gun trained on her suddenly looses its grip and the finger holding the trigger lets the gun twirl down on his fingers. 

Molly steps closer and closer to Jim Moriarty and stands so close to him that her lips are inches within his. 

Jim Moriarty smirks at Molly Hooper and brings the arm with a gun still attached around Mollys waist and brings her body aligned with him and asks..

"You never did answer my dear, Did you miss me?" Jim smirks as Molly stays in his arms with no fear in her eyes. 

Sherlock knows instantly he is out of his depth and will never forget this moment for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short teaser chapter! 
> 
> Okay so I was listening to Return of the Mack when I was writing this and thought it worked well. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!!


End file.
